Grim Prophesy
by Wild Nature
Summary: A new senshi appears as the Grim Reaper attacks. Faced with things unforseen who should she save? Herself or her child?
1. Chapter 1

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 1

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

The Reappearance of the Grim Reaper; Sailor Moon, You're Next!

Tenshi hummed as she placed down her homemade lunch down upon the table outside, placed slightly under a blooming cherry blossom tree.

"Mom always makes the best lunch!" Tenshi ignored the good food and instead aimed toward the duo cupcakes. "Yea! Dessert!"

She heard a noise and turned slightly, eying the group of senior girls as they giggled. There were four of them, two blondes, one brunette, and the other with blue locks. Her gaze slowly focused on one of the blondes, with her hair up in round buns. She was giggling almost as loud as the blonde with the bow was, Tenshi noted.

"Come on, Mako-chan! Let me see what you made for lunch today!"

"I thought you brought one!"

"She ate it during math class," Ami said dryly.

"I was hungry!" Usagi wailed.

"Let's just sit," Minako suggested.

Tenshi was still watching them when there was a loud plop as Yuki sat down in her front. He was tall and lean, a popular soccer player in the school. He was a year older than Tenshi, thus a year ahead. His hair was dark emerald green and pulled back into a tight ponytail as his bangs were fallen unevenly over his eyebrows. His eyes were a brilliant aquamarine.

"Spying on them?" He asked mildly.

"No," Tenshi turned back, carefully pulling back her light brunette wisps from her face. Her hair was wavy, going on curly, falling to billow over her shoulders. It was thick so she wore it in a partial French braid. Her eyes were an ice light blue, often clear but unable to read for the most part. "They're just loud, that's all."

"Hmm...Any new insight?" He questioned, starting in his school made meal.

"Only that if you keep that garbage, you won't live to see yourself graduate."

"Bug off! It's not all bad," He choked on the spoonful rice. "That just went down the wrong tube."

"Tell me about it."

"You know what I was talking about," He began.

"I can't believe you of all people found out!" She butted in, dryly. "But then, it's kind of suiting, huh?"

"I am your best friend."

"Butt kisser!"

"Aw, come on! Stay!" But Tenshi moved away, still not having eaten her own lunch. But as of lately, she was rarely hungry. She again eyed the bunny blonde, thinking silently.

'It's not her, I mean, she's... a klutz, for one thing,' Tenshi thought as Usagi indeed tripped over a tree branch.

Her friends laughed but helped her up. "I don't know why I'm even considering them. They're just...normal."

Tenshi threw away her lunch and left the yard to the inside of the building, again humming.

"She didn't even take a bit, not even her dessert," Yuki eyed the two cupcakes she had left on the table. "Don't want them to go to waste.." He stuffed one into his mouth.

"Hey, Yuki-kun!" Minako waved, apparently spotting him from where she had been.

He mumbled, the cake stuck to the roof of his mouth. He took a swig of his water and smiled sheepishly. "Yo, Aino-san."

"What'cha doing?" She flipped herself on the bench. "Where'd your girlfriend go?"

"What girlfriend?"

"That girl you're always hanging out with!"

"Uh...OH! You mean, Tenshi? She's just my best friend!"

"Well, you know what they say, a girl's a man's best friend!"

"Actually, it's a 'dog's a man's best friend'," Yuki corrected.

"What? Oh... well, it's still nice that you're such good friends!"

"Minako!" Usagi sang out. "Who's this?"

"This is Aoino Yuki! I know him from that sports festival a few months ago! He kicks a mean ball!"

"Hee.. I, uh, better go," Yuki started to stand up when the bell rang out. "Well, looks like it's back the pedal. See you all." He waved to them, absently moving forward.

It was on their way home when Yuki began the conversation once more. "So, who are you looking into?"

Tenshi sighed. "I don't know."

"Nightmares keep coming, right?"

"Yea."

"So do something about it!"

"It's not that easy," Tenshi stopped. "If I do this, I ...might hurt somebody."

"Yea, but I certainly don't want the Apocalypse coming!" Yuki demanded. "You go fight and win!"

"You're insufferable!" She threw her hands up with a cry of annoyance.

"What do we have here? A date?" A tall woman grinned as the smaller woman shushed the taller one.

"Haruka, be nice."

"Takes me back," Haruka almost sighed but caught herself.

"We are NOT on a date," Tenshi said firmly. "We're just best friends."

Yuki looked like he didn't know whether to just accept that or take insult to it.

"Hmm.." Tenshi frowned at the hard stare the woman called Haruka was giving her.

"YES?"

"Huh? Oh, well, see ya!" Haruka walked around them, slightly flushing. The aqua marine colored haired woman smiled as she nodded her head slightly.

"Well?" Haruka whispered to Michiru once they were out of hearing range.

"The Aqua Mirror showed something but..." She hesitated. "It looked like a ghoul."

"A what?"

"What was their deal?" Tenshi asked Yuki who was eying the back of Michiru. "HEY! Over here!"

"Yea, that's nice."

"Hey, horn dog?" She stuck her foot out purposely and he unwittingly tripped and fell on his left side with a shriek. "You sound like a girl."

"God! That was not at all nice!" He yelled at her retreating back. She waved her hand and managed to flip him off as she disappeared around the corner. "Wench."

Tenshi entered her home, again humming. She couldn't help it, she had listened the other day to her favorite song and it was trapped in her head.

Shinichiro, one of the twin brothers and the oldest, was in the living room, trying to beat his racing score.

"Shin!" Tenshi stopped momentarily. "Is Mom or Dad home?"

"No!" His body moved to the side as his racing car took a loop. "Now bug off."

"Jerk!" She stomped to the kitchen were Yosuke was reading a comic book. "I thought you had work?"

"I got fired," Yosuke took a sip of his soda.

"...Does Mom or Dad know?" Tenshi asked suspiciously.

"Yea, they do. Not like it's any of your business. Just worry your pretty head about make up or something," Yosuke took another swig before glaring at her. "Don't be so rude and get lost."

'God, why do I have such mean brothers?' Tenshi entered her room. It was in the way back, next to the kitchen and closest bed room to the bathroom, though she didn't use it as much as her brothers, ironically. It had a window seat, overlooking a rather pretty field where wildflowers grew. She had personally picked this room when they had moved in when she was only six. It was intricately done but the most interesting feature was the cabinet pressed against the wall. Several shelves had many, many bibles, all that she never read but yet she bought them anyways. There was a lone shelf with her collection of bookmarks, from paper to metal to even magnetic.

She spotted the ring laying on the cleared desktop, glinting off a few stray sunrays.

"In order to stop the Apocalypse, huh?" She muttered.

She heard a very loud sniff. A Great Dane, a tan colored dog with black eyes, was slowly exploring the area.

"Uhh...?" Tenshi glared at the large dog's buttocks as he stuffed his head, attempting reach something underneath the girl's bed. "What are you doing, Izzy?"

"It's Israfel." The dog sat on his haunches, eying her. "How was your day, Miss Tenshi?"

"Fine, fine. If you can say that everyone thinks Yuki and I are going out, it's perfect!" She spun herself in the chair, coming to a dizzy stop.

"Huh? I thought you were going out. Make a nice couple."

"Stop trying to set me up!"

Israfel tilted his head, his black eyes blinking innocently.

"What use do you pose again?" Tenshi began.

"Ah! I'm your animal guardian. A bit of a standard but worth your while!" He grinned, which was basically a curled lip upward, baring his sharp teeth to all.

"Don't smile. It's creepy."

"Fine. Hey, did you see what I did with that bone?"

"The one my dad brought?"

"Yea! That's the one!" Israfel's tail wagged happily as he panted. "Where is it? Where?"

Tenshi eyed the window. "I thought I saw you bury that?"

"Huh? From yesterday? No, that's not a bone."

"I'm afraid to ask what it was."

"I'm hoping you won't."

"Hum, where did I see you playing with it? Did you check out the front yard, near that large bush?"

The instant the words came out, Israfel went bounding down the hall, barking happily as he skidded outside. He began to rummage through the overly grown bush when something caught his nose.

"Cats? Cats...CATS!" He took off, following the scent with a joyful howl.

Not too far off, Usagi was walking with Luna on one shoulder and Artemis on the other.

"So why can't you go home?" Usagi asked Artemis for the fifth time.

"Because Minako's mother thinks I'm the one that ruined the couch," Artemis sighed. "I'm telling you. Ever since I unknowing insulted that tomcat, he's been sending his strays to TORMENT me."

Israfel came running around the corner behind them, barking wildly.

"HEY!" Usagi screamed. "Rabid dog! Rabid dog!" She covered herself and waited anxiously for whatever lay in store.

"Usagi!" Luna hissed in her ear. "Look at that dog!"

Israfel was sitting patiently on his rump, eyeing the blonde with bright eyes. When he saw her looking back, his tongue loped out as he panted heavily.

"AWW! He's so cute!" Usagi reached out with her finger tips and tapped his head before streaking back with a whimper. The dog gaze back at her, confusion blooming before he stood up and walked the way he had come from.

"What was that about?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Did you see that symbol?" Artemis pointed out.

"Probably tattooed it to the dog."

"I don't think that's possible," Luna said dryly.

Israfel was peeking at them, a strange look on his face. "Hmm... so she's the one, now is she? I don't think I should tell Tenshi...Not yet, anyways."

It was getting late when Tenshi awoke from her nap. Her body was sweaty and she grasped blindly at the desk.

"Israfel, we need to go, now." She ordered the dog. They snuck out, her mother in the kitchen, cleaning from dinner, and the rest of the family in the living room watching some game show.

"Well, while we're running there, shouldn't we transform?" Israfel pointed out, running along side her.

"Fine," She put the ring on her left hand as it began to light up. "Judgment's Call, Spiritual Make Up!"

The haloed light spread up her arm and split into two rings, one going up to her head and the other to her feet. Each of them then moved outward to push backwards, forming somewhat small wings.

Her collar was a normal collar with no stripes, solid violet color. She had no tiara but her symbol of a yellow lightning bolt with a round dot on each side. The body fuku was completely white with a yellow metal band under the breasts. The top half before the waistline was tight but was connected with two pointed yellow bands that did not connect. The section where they did not connect, directly in front of the lower stomach, the fabric was tipped upward into a upside down V. Her choker was completely yellow but not complete as it began on one side with a round yellow gem and wrapped around the neck to the other side where there was another yellow round gem. Attaching these two round gems was a section of crossed mesh.

Her brooch was a violet heart shaped brooch that had a slim planetary ring around it. Her skirt was a set of three layers; the first top pink layer being attached to the yellow metal band at the waist, with a space that revealed the next second layer in the center of the waist band. The secondary layer was magenta and the third layer was violet. Her front bow was a set of simple angular wings, not fat but more pulled outward with four round tips. The back bow was basically a set of three ribbons, making six tails - three on each side. The three bow tail colors were violet, pink, and magenta. Her gloves were more like arm covers, these gloves were tight skinned and colored violet. the top section was straight edged and had a yellow band and at the wrist, both at the front and back, was tipped into an arrow like shape. This tip (on both sides) was also edged in a yellow strap. Her shoes were merely yellow sandals with a strap at the top of her foot and then straps crisscrossing twice, starting at the ankle and ending halfway up to the knee. The heel was completely flat, not at all having a heel. And for jewelry she had simple yellow round gem earring studs, one in each ear.

She took the air, feeling the dark energy gathering in one stop. "Hurry!" She called to the Great Dane as she hit the scene.

It was another monster. "Probably another possessed person. Don't these things get creative?" She wondered out loud before moving closer, speaking louder. "In the world of natural Chaos, beings as such don't survive much, not with me around at that point! I am the Celestial Soul, Sailor Azrael! Be warned, I don't judge kindly!"

She moved to attack when a shadowed group over passed her. "Who the hell are these people?"

"Hey! Ruin a momentous date on my time? I don't think so! I am Eternal Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, you're punished!" The whole group had joined in at the last sentence and it reminded how happy Tenshi was that she worked alone.

"I don't know who you all are but this is MY job! Get it? Got it? Good!" She turned to see the monster looming over her, sneering. "Damnit, Israfel! Warn me, why don't you?"

"Spiritual Cleansing!" A beam shot from her forefinger, piecing the shadow in the middle of its chest. It dispersed into pieces to only fall back and regroup.

"Is it me or are they getting stronger?" She turned to see Israfel looking back at familiar cats. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"I thought you were also guardians," Israfel was happily discussing this topic. "It's often the mark that gives it away! I'm glad to meet you!"

"ISRAFEL!"

"Ah...Miss Azrael needs me. Excuse me," he hopped over to her side with a patient look. "Yes?"

"What am I to do with THAT?" The shadow had been patiently waiting for some reason.

"Oh? Trap it."

"Tra...COME ON! It needs to be destroyed!"

"Just listen and do as I suggest! I am here to help."

"Fine!" She huffed. From her fingers came a yellow staff that was like a slender cross. The top part, including the perpendicular cross bar, had a violet round gem, including at the section where the two bars connected. From this connect jutted out a set of wings, both an upper part and an under part. Attached at the top was a outlined pink heart shape, of two arcs beginning at the violet round gem at the very tip and the two arcs bent in heart shaped to connect to the point where the two bars meet, attaching to the other violet round gem. The pink outlined heart had a attached yellow halo at the very tip, over the violet round gem. At the bottom of the staff was a outlined yellow circle, still attached to the staff, with three violet round gems at each side. "Judgment Stave!" She spun the said weapon in her fingers. "Grim Prophesy!"

With the lifted staff, her own shadow sprung to life to shot outward to a binding against the monster. "Now what?" She called out behind her.

"Sailor Moon! Up to you now!" Israfel called out.

"But this is none of their concern!" Tenshi was heard yelling at the dog.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" With her eternal Tier, she blasted the shadow into nothing. From it came a normal person. What was interesting was a floating round gem that was sucked back into the body as soon as the darkness was lifted.

"Yea!" Sailor Moon grinned but watched Uranus and Neptune move forward.

"So, who are you?" Neptune asked lightly but her eyes weren't as such.

"You...You shouldn't have helped!" Tenshi bit out darkly. "This is MY mission, MY job! So go back to whatever you do."

"You shouldn't talk as such to the Sol Senshi," Israfel tried to whispered.

"Next time, just leave it to me, 'kay? Don't need some fritty chit helping me."

"You little.." Uranus moved forward only to be stopped by Sailor Moon's hand on her elbow. "Ungrateful bitch."

"I say it as I see it. Now if you don't mind, I will bid you adieu." She floated upward into the air and for a moment was blinded by the crescent moon's shine. "Sailor Moon, right? Next time it could be you, so best that you stay out of this, understand?" She took off down the tops of the building, leaving behind Israfel.

"You'll have to forgive her. She rarely works with others. As such, she knows nothing of alliance. Until we meet again," Israfel took off in a running start, moving overly fast for a dog.

"What the hell was that about?" Jupiter was heard asking.

Tenshi landed on her own home roof and untransformed as she jumped down the single level to the ground. She entered from the back door and saw her mother talking quietly with her father. She tiptoed only to hear about ten things fall behind her.

She glared behind her, Israfel trying to maneuver around a umbrella, coats, and unorganized shoes.

"Tenshi?" Her mother, Mizuko, smiled albeit nervously as she tried to ask carefully. "Where were you?"

Before Tenshi could answer, her father, Hino exclaimed. "I don't know where you've been going but this is the fifth time these past two weeks! It's very irresponsible!"

"Yes but I was only taking a walk," Tenshi began.

"Then why don't you ever tell us?" Hino stared hard at his daughter, unable to read anything from her clouded eyes. "Fine. Go to bed."

"Hino..." Tenshi heard her mother murmur as Tenshi moved swiftly to her room, Israfel at her heels.

"I hate this. Ever since I found you, it's been nothing but hell," Tenshi began to change into her pajamas, emotions bottling up in her. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Israfel sighed as he eyed the waning moon outside. "Sailor Moon, huh? I've seen her before..."

The next day at school, Tenshi was studying for the Pre-Calculus test that was coming after lunch. She munched on a few cookies but ignored the important substance.

"You need to eat more than just sweets," Yuki pointed out mildly.

"Huh..."

"So, did anything happen?"

She put down her notes and stared into his eyes with a unblinking gaze. "Why is it that you just won't leave me be? If you get involved, you'll suffer too."

"So you're saying you're suffering?"

"Let's see, what life I did have is gone, my father thinks I'm a party girl, my mother thinks I'm having unsafe sex and my brothers don't give a damn about me anymore. So yea, I'm suffering," She returned to her notes.

"I worry about you.."

She didn't do anything but she had stilled and this told enough to Yuki. "I just want you to be safe. I mean, it wouldn't be fair, right? You saved my life, I gotta watch yours."

He spotted a small smile which she hurriedly hid. He grinned before standing up with a stretch.

"Watch out!" Someone's voice rang out as a soccer ball came whizzing in the air and smashed into the back of Yuki's head.

"YUKI!"

Minako came running, panting and near tears. Yuki just stood there, his eyes utterly blank. "Are you all right!"

"Uh..."

"Yuki?" Tenshi murmured, touching his arm.

"Uh..."

"I think he should go the nurse," Makoto suggested weakly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

"...Grim..." Yuki covered his face with one hand. "The Grim Reaper.."

"Eh?" Usagi blinked. "Who's that?"

"Come on," Tenshi said hurriedly. "We're going to the nurse's station." The others followed, much to her chagrin.

He was checked out as the girls sat outside the room, fidgeting.

"I'm really sorry," Minako sniffed.

"I heard you the fiftieth time," Tenshi snapped.

"Don't have to be so mad," Makoto said tightly.

"What's it to you?" Tenshi looked up at the door opening.

"Could somebody walk him home?" The nurse began.

"Yes, I can." Tenshi went around to Yuki who blinked and smiled weakly at her as she took his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"First time you let me hold you," Yuki commented.

"Just shut up," Tenshi gently guided him out.

"I'd like one of you to also to go, just in case," the nurse said firmly.

"I'll go!" Usagi stated.

"I think I should," Makoto began.

But Usagi had gone to Yuki's free side and had him wrap his other arm around her shoulders.

"Or not," Makoto finished with a shake of the head.

The two girls walked quietly out of the school, past the yard to the street walkway.

"So where does he live?"

"Not all that far," Tenshi answered shortly.

"Okay," Usagi said brightly.

Yuki was eyeing her with a strange look. "Hey... Did you know you shine?"

"She's got the sun on her," Tenshi moved to the side, pulling him to look at her. "Don't stare."

But Yuki turned his head back with that strange look and a tiny smile on his face. "Just like an angel..."

It was only a few hours after school let up and Minako was walking, intent on getting to Yuki's home. The other girls had followed, despite Usagi's words that Yuki was fine.

"I just need to see him," Minako stated. "Besides, I can score some brownie points!"

"I don't care what they both say, they're a couple," Makoto said.

"They do act as such," Ami said. Of course, the others glanced at her with a slight look of surprise. "What?"

They had entered the driveway when Usagi stopped in her tracks. "It's that dog!"

Israfel was taking a dog nap. Well, that's what he called it as he hated to coin something with a cat to begin it with. He snored before rolling over, his leg thumping the empty air.

"What do we do?" Ami whispered. "A dog has a excellent nose! He'll know."

"But he'll know who that senshi is!" Minako moved forward as the others protested.

"Hey, you!" Minako began.

It was at that moment Tenshi exited the home and had opened her mouth to speak to Israfel when she saw the girls, Minako close up. "What are you doing here? Didn't you do enough damage?"

Minako flushed.

Israfel had woken up and his nose slightly quivered. He tilted his head before he trotted over to Minako to take a sniff. He circled her before going back to settle at Tenshi's feet.

"I...uh..." Minako faltered. She moved closer and not to her surprise, heard a very small growl.

"He's warning you to back off," Tenshi gently rubbed behind Israfel's ears. "He's usually nice though."

Israfel's attention was caught by two familiar cats. He looked like he was going to be in major trouble.

Tenshi wasn't one to not see things and she stared hard at the cats before turning to look up at the girls, who knew what was coming.

"Oh holy hell," Tenshi said carefully. "It's you! You're those..."

As she was about to finish, the screen door slammed open as Yuki came running out with a shriek.

"Yuki!" Tenshi shouted. "Get back inside!"

"It's coming! It's coming!" He yelled as he ran down the street.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Tenshi tried to figure out what to do. "Shit! I have no choice! Israfel! Get a move on!"

Tenshi ran past the group, the dog following.

"I hope they don't follow..." Tenshi said weakly. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 2

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

Identities Revealed But Alliances Severed; The Dark Figure From Nightmares

"Yuki! Yuki!" Tenshi swore.

"You need to transform!" Israfel called out.

"State the obvious, why don't you?" She pulled her ring from her breast pocket. "Judgment's Call, Spiritual Make Up!"

Her fuku assembled and her wings jutted from her shoulder blades. "Yuki! I'm begging you!"

She found Yuki trapped in a corner. "Now, come on Yuki. It's me, Tenshi..."

"Tenshi...It's coming," Yuki said desperately. "The darkness, the Grim Reaper! She's going to take us all away!"

"Calm down. It was just a nightmare..."

There was a strange sound just down the street and Yuki cowered.

"Damnit! Israfel, stay with him!" Tenshi ordered. She rounded the corner and found the other senshi there. "Nuts, nuts, nuts!"

She came to their side and quickly spoke. "In the world of natural Chaos, beings as such don't survive much, not with me around at that point! I am the Celestial Soul, Sailor Azrael! Be warned, I don't judge kindly!" She yelled, pointing at the shadowed demon.

"How... cute.." The voice came out strained, thickened and almost incoherent. "But I must take out that Eternal Light..."

"Why do you think I'm doing this!" She muttered before pulling straight. "Spiritual Cleansing!" The beam shot out and pierced the shoulder blade. "Damnit! I need a better attack!"

The monster reared up and howled before a strangled laugh erupted. "You think you can save these... humans, mortal? I have their souls..."

"No you don't!" Tenshi moved forward only to feel another dark gathering.

"I seep in and cannot be refused..." Again the voice spoke, this time from Yuki's mouth, his eyes dead. "I am the Grim Reaper! Your judgment has no powers here..."

Tenshi gritted her teeth. "You monstrous thing! Let him go!"

Yuki howled as darkness billowed from him. The monster behind her lunged and grasped her in its grip, tightening.

"Azrael!" Israfel howled as he jumped up and bit the monster's arm. But it did nothing as he was thrown off with a howl.

"I ... can't..." Tenshi was losing air fast, her chest becoming crushed. "Yu...Yuki..." Her body became limp as her wings shredded from their place, the feathers falling down to the ground. She untransformed as she slumped forward, her eyes closed.

"Let her go!" Sailor Moon screamed. The monster smiled thinly as it dropped her unceremoniously on the ground.

At that, Israfel was at her side instantly, nosing her face, licking with renewed energy. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Yuki's eyes, once dead, slowly had life spread into his gaze. "Azrael..." He moved forward slowly gaining speed till he knelt down to her side. He lifted her to rest on her back, quickly looking for a pulse.

Thankfully there was one but she was not breathing. He hurriedly tilted her head, opening her mouth as he breathed into her, trying to resuscitate her. He did this only a few times before she gasped and her eyes fluttered.

Meanwhile, the other senshi were having a hard time with the demon.

"We can't just destroy it!" Mercury said loudly. "It's a possessed person!"

"Let me!" Sailor Moon stated. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The attack seemed to work as the possessed person appeared. But the man looked up, his eyes blood red.

"Shit...That didn't work completely," Venus said weakly.

Tenshi stood up slowly, feeling still the remnants of darkness. Yuki opened his mouth.

"You should've told me you were having trouble," she said tightly before her ring lit up. "Judgment's Call, Spiritual Make Up!"

She transformed once more as she stared, her rage visible in her features. "Of all things, we have a GRIM REAPER! More like a Grime Raper! You will get out of the body or else!"

"Judgment Stave!" She summoned her long weapon. The heart lit up brightly. "Healing Touch!"

The light pressed outward to suck into the man who screamed in pain. He was seen visibly smoking. That smoke dissipated in the air and he collapsed. She turned slowly.

"No matter how little.. I have to do you too," Yuki, instead of protesting, merely lowered his head.

Her voice, much softer and tired, rang out. "Heavenly Touch!"

Yuki's hands gripped the ground, his nails bleeding but he didn't scream nor did he collapse during or after the cleansing.

She hurried to his side and knelt down, her eyes actually tearing. "I'm sorry, Yuki, if that hurt..." Her hands clasped his and she tried not to cry.

"I...I'm fine.. Really." He looked up and smiled weakly.

"Tenshi.." Sailor Moon moved forward. "I..."

"I know who you are but you know what?" Tenshi stood up, un-transforming. "I don't care. This is still MY problem. You saw your attack!"

"Yes but it did a great deal, enough for YOUR attack to work," Mars pointed out.

"Don't help me!" Tenshi shouted.

"In order to complete the healing of the possession, you WILL need Sailor Moon's power," Israfel said quietly.

"I thought you were on my side," Tenshi snapped.

Israfel actually growled. "Azrael!" He turned to face Sailor Moon. "The threat may compass you and the others but for senshi to be possessed is highly unlikely. I cannot say where this Grim Reaper is but when we do find it, I hope that you will be willing enough to work with us." He moved to stand beside Tenshi. "This may be just a test so be warned if your heart becomes broken. It will need to stay strong if we must defeat this enemy."

"Are we going?" Tenshi asked finally.

"Lead the way."

"But wait..." Sailor Moon untransformed, as well as the others. "Can't we talk?"

"The time for talking has never come. If you join me, you will only get hurt.." She turned and looked at Yuki, who leaned against her shoulder, breathing heavily. "I couldn't bear that..." She said softly.

The group watched them leave.

"So what senshi was that?"

"I haven't a clue," Luna admitted. She frowned. "There are only select few that shouldn't be known."

"Like the Senshi of the Outer Planets?" Makoto pointed out.

"Yes but then, there can be much difference in this life time." Artemis looked off at the clear skies. "We should look into this, Luna."

"The dog seemed willing to talk. Shall we go see him sometime?" Luna suggested.

"The dog?" Artemis looked slightly nervous. "Sure, uh, okay."

Tenshi gently lay Yuki on his bed. She eyed him as she pulled the blanket around him. She stared at him, as he seemed to sleep instantly.

Her fingers slowly traced his brow, her eyes again tearing. "To think I nearly lost you..." She hesitantly moved down and kissed his forehead. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

They left the room and the building to their own home. She spotted Shin and Yosuke again playing some video game. Her father was in his and Mizuko's bedroom, reading a magazine and her mother was apparently out. She went to her room and closed the door silently before going to her own bed and fell into a deep sleep. She didn't wake up, even after her mother gently shook her for supper.

Morning came and she felt much better. She showered and dressed in her school uniform before going down the street to see Yuki before leaving. She got there as he came hopping out.

"Yo!" He began but was halted as she literally flung herself to hug him, hard. "Ah.. I'm fine, really."

"You sure?" She began to examine him as he gently pulled her to the walkway, starting to school.

The day passed quickly till lunch arrived and Tenshi was very nervous.

"I can't believe it... Tsukino-san IS Sailor Moon?" Yuki drank his bottled water.

"SHUSH!"

"And I bet Aino-san is Venus! She's got the same bow!"

"Yuki, for crying out loud, Tenshi half hissed and whispered. "There is a reason for SECRET identities!"

"They're coming over!"

"No!" She covered her head and tried not to sob.

"Hi, can we sit here?" Ami asked politely.

"No, go away."

"TENSHI!" Yuki frowned before smiling brightly. "Plenty of room."

"I'm done," Tenshi tried to leave but Makoto gently placed her hand on the other's shoulder.

"Calm down. We're not going to bite you."

"If Rei was here," Usagi started.

"It'd just be you," Minako said.

"You guys are SO COOL!" Yuki began with a grin.

"Yuki..." Tenshi said warningly.

"Could I get autographs?"

"I can't believe you!" She took her soda can and shook it before opening it to spray on Yuki. It splattered over him as he just sat there, his eyes closed until the spray let up and then he silently glared at her.

"If you knew to keep your mouth shut, I wouldn't do such drastic things," She said darkly.

Yuki took his own soda and shook it. Tenshi's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

He stopped shaking and slowly aimed and her eyes turned to slits. "Go ahead, I DARE YOU!"

Yuki halted, still glaring at her.

"Well?" Usagi asked finally.

"It's a dramatic moment between boyfriend and girlfriend," Minako said loudly.

"WE ARE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" They each shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay!" Minako fingered her ears, temporarily deaf. "Sheesh."

Yuki had taken too long on the threatened attack as he opened it and it merely fizzled.

"Told you." Tenshi took off with a hard step, still rather frustrated.

But after school, she was again faced by other girls, plus Rei, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. She stared at them. "If you think you can intimidate me..."

"That's not what we're doing," Ami hurriedly spoke. "We just want to talk."

"I have to get home," Tenshi walked around them, heading down the street. She knew without looking that they were following her.

Shinichiro and Yosuke were playing out front with a few friends. "Well, if it isn't Miss Short?" Shin grinned.

"What's this? A fan club or a hunt?" Yosuke laughed loudly.

"Bug off." She muttered.

"Hey! You need to discipline your mutt!" Yosuke shouted just as she was going to enter. "Damn thing pissed on my jacket."

"Gee, he's the one that's house broken," Tenshi snapped. "I would've thought that you did it."

"Ah, you little wench!"

"Leave me alone!" Tenshi screamed at Yosuke who looked shocked to say at the least.

"Just teasing you.." He began.

"Teasing? Teasing?! More like harassment! You're mean, cruel and not at all like a brother! I hate you!"

Shin said weakly, "Come on, Tenshi, don't be so harsh."

"Don't be harsh," She harshly mimicked. "Oh, look at the little sister, such a delinquent. Doesn't matter what she's doing when she's out. She's probably some street whore looking for crack. Doesn't matter that she has no feelings whatsoever. Oh, no, she's not worth worrying about!"

Shin and Yosuke tried to say something but she turned to the door. "Izzy!"

Israfel appeared instantly. "Good boy. At least you listen to me. Let's go for a walk."

"He.. hey, Tenshi," Shinichiro looked guilty and upset. "Where ya going?"

"What does it matter?" She answered darkly before leaving the yard and stomping between the group.

She got to the end of the block before she broke down. "Why can't they understand me?!"

Israfel sat down and pawed her. "I understand you. You're lonely."

"My own family hates me."

"They don't hate you. They're just worried about you."

Tenshi wiped her face free of tears but still more fell. "I hate me."

"Don't. You're a good person," He rested his head against her thigh, his tail slowly wagging. "I love you as much as they do."

Tenshi looked down, her vision still blinded. "I'm tired. Let's walk to the park."

She didn't expect the others to keep following her after that incident and it looked like they didn't. but truth was, they were at a more leisurely pace, to give her time to get her thoughts together.

"Maybe we should let her be," Makoto said quietly.

"It would be polite," Ami agreed.

"Sooner or later we'll need to talk to her," Haruka pointed out.

"And we could be her friends," Usagi agreed.

"Uhh... not where I was going but all right," Haruka shrugged.

"Hey! Hey!" Yuki came running from behind them. "Shin and Yosuke told me that Tenshi had a breakdown!"

"Well, technically..." Ami began.

"Where is she?" He asked hurriedly, jogging in place.

"She was heading toward the park," Michiru started.

"Great! See ya!" He took off, huffing.

"He's rather devoted," Minako said finally. "Why don't they get together?"

Yuki made it to where Tenshi was sitting, fingering her ring absently. "Hey.." He said, for lack of words.

"I hate this.." She glared at the ring. "Why was it me?"

"I don't know. But..." He sat next to her. "It'll get better."

"I'm losing everything. Soon it'll be my sanity."

"You kinda already lost that," he joked.

She swerved her head away from him and he tried again. "But you're not losing them. It's just we're at that age, you know. But they think you're doing things your age but instead, you're saving the day."

"Saving the day? I couldn't even properly heal you!" She cried out angrily. "I'm a failure as a human and senshi!"

"You shouldn't be so harsh on yourself," Usagi said gently. "I was like you, in the beginning, knowing nothing. The mistakes I made.. well, I still make them but I've learned a great deal too. It just takes time to accept who you are."

"See? Exactly what I was going to say!" Yuki exclaimed. Tenshi stared at him. "Well, not exactly word for word but pretty damn close."

Israfel was sniffing the air. "Another attack is in the air." He said quietly.

"Great..." Tenshi sighed. "I don't know if I'm up for it..." But her hand gripped her ring, lighting it up as she yelled out. "Judgment's Call, Spiritual Make Up!"

The other girls followed suit and they took off in a running leap, finding instead of possessed person, an ominous dark hole. From it came a dark cloaked figure, holding a bloodied glaive.

"What the hell.." Uranus blinked in shock.

"Is that..." Jupiter gulped. "The Grim Reaper?"

"Time is closing, mortals.. the Apocalypse is coming.." It pointed at them, a bony finger jutting from its white skeleton arm. "And you will have failed.."

"Augh!" Tenshi glared, angry growing. "That's it! In the world of natural Chaos, beings as such don't survive much, not with me around at that point! I am the Celestial Soul, Sailor Azrael! Be warned, I don't judge kindly!"

"I don't know who you are but this ends now!" She shrieked but the figure disappeared into the portal as it sucked inwardly, closing off. "What..."

"The Grim Prophecy begins..." The voice echoed before a monster jumped down from above the group.

"Great! Another possessed, right?" She asked Israfel.

"This may not be a possession," he answered tightly.

The beast heaved its weight at the group, causing them to disperse.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The three attacks combined and was seen visibly hitting the enemy hard, causing smoke to form.

But it cleared and it looked untouched.

It screamed incoherent words as it threw dark energy orbs, again breaking up the group even more till they were pretty much separated from each other.

"It keeps doing that!" Venus shouted.

"It wants us to be away from the other!" Neptune shouted. "Quickly, group together!"

They all moved into a tight clique and the monster halted. Seeing this, it turned to the only lone person, Tenshi.

"Oh...great..." Tenshi reared up. "Spiritual Cleansing!" Instead of even hitting, it caught the attack in its hands, a orb forming. The attack reversed and Tenshi watched the attack coming at her, unable to move.

The piercing pain ran through her, right into her left shoulder. "Is...Israfel..." Her hand cupped her shoulder, her body shaking. Her fingers were fast coated in dark red blood and she was stunned and paralyzed. "I...I don't..."

The monster moved toward her.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

She looked up dimly, seeing the attacks hit the back of the beast. "Why.. are... they help..ing?" Her thoughts were muffled.

"Get it together..." Israfel was by her side, nosing her chin. "Come on! Together, we can win!"

"But...I'm alone.." She whispered.

"Dead Scream!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

By this time, the attacks were finally hurting the monster.

"Come on! They need you!" Israfel begged. "Please! Fight! If not for yourself but for others!"

She stood up slowly, her Judgment Stave coming to her. "I can only freeze it. Let them attack all at once when I've trapped him."

"Yes!" He ran to the others as the monster, seeing the girl move from the corner of its eye, redirected his attention.

"Grim Prophesy!" Her shadow shot up and lunged forward, coiling tightly. It buzzed with electric energy, paralyzing the beast.

"NOW!" She shouted weakly.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all glowed in their respected colors as the attack raged to life, hitting the monster with full strength.

The monster was seen becoming smoke before it dissipated. The only thing left was a black round gem of which Tenshi picked up with her bloodied hand. As her blood dripped onto it, it lit up slightly before turning black again.

She untransformed and pocketed it, trying to gauge the damage done to her -shoulder. She was having trouble breathing.

"How do we care for this wound?" Michiru said worriedly. Ami took a scarf and wrapped it around the wound.

"We need to have it tended to now before an infection," Ami said gravely.

"What about Hotaru?" Minako suggested.

"She's supposed to be living peacefully with Professor Tomoe," Setsuna began.

"Well, we can't go to the hospital, can we?" Makoto pointed out.

Setsuna sighed. "Sure, let's go."

Hotaru was in the front yard of her rather large home, reading poetry. She looked up as Setsuna smiled widely.

"We need a favor," She said quietly.

Hotaru eyed the wound. "It went almost all the way through. If I heal it, I'll be drained for months"  
"Just do enough to close it," Tenshi said tightly. "Then I let it heal naturally."

"All right..." Hotaru reluctantly agreed as her hand over passed the injury and her hand glowed a light lavender as her energy poured into the wound.

It closed in moments and Hotaru pulled away slowly, exhaustion written on her features. "That was a big wound. What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about. Thank you for your... err... hospitality." Tenshi stood up but a dizzy spell hit and she fell down back to her knees. "I feel sick."

"Here, let me help you," Usagi gently tried to lift Tenshi but she jerked her arm away from the blonde rabbit.

"NO! I...I don't need help." Tenshi stood up, her legs visibly quaking. "I need... I need to go home...I have to...do ...something," Her eyes saw black as she collapsed into another faint.

She awoke in a stranger's bed in a stranger's house. She turned and saw Yuki sleeping in a arm chair, his head thrown back as he snored loudly. She took a pillow and tried to stifle the noise but when that didn't work, she threw the pillow out at him.

He woke startled, snorting and shaking his head.

"You're really cute when you sleep," Tenshi said dryly, almost teasing.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked groggily.

"You were snoring! It was getting annoying."

"God...Well, how ya feeling?"

"Better," She tried to move her arm and for a moment saw stars. "I can't move my arm though."

"We could say you sprained it," Yuki suggested.

"Huh...where are we?"

"Oh, this Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san's home. They LIVE together!"

"Yea, so?"

"No, I mean they live LIVE together! Including the same bed," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're sick."

"I am NOT sick. I was just saying.."

"I don't wanna hear it," She interrupted. She moved off the bed. "I need a sling so I can let my arm heal without disruption."

"We'll make one from a pillow case at my place."

"Or, we can just ask somebody here to make me one."

She left the room before coming to stop outside a room where she heard voices. She was going to go in but stopped when she heard her named mentioned.

"I don't think we should be trusting of her. She's proven herself against us after all," Haruka pointed out.

"But remember the last few times we judged, we've been wrong," Michiru said quietly.

"Yet we know nothing of who or where she came from," Haruka protested.

"She's human," Setsuna said softly. "She's like us but a different purpose. She serves someone else."

'I serve someone...Who?' Tenshi tried to think but her leg slipped and she crashed the room. She looked up with sheepish look before a pained look overlooked that as her head pressed against the wood floor, whimpering. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 3

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

Chained to Destiny; The Katib and It's Judgment

"Augh..."

"Stop squirming," Setsuna said, not for the first time.

"But it HURTS!" Tenshi wailed.

"Oh bother, you'll be fine," She tied the knot of the sling tightly. "There. Better?"

"Yea...Hey, um, what..." Tenshi haltered, unsure of how to ask the question she wanted to.

"Yes?"

"You're a senshi, right? Um...why, well, why do you exist?"

"My purpose, you mean?" Setsuna smiled. "I am a specialized senshi, you could say. I guard time."

"Really?!" Tenshi's eyes widened, a speck of respect growing. "That's awesome!...Err, I mean, yea."

"And the others, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn guard the outermost of the Sol System."

"And the others?"

"They are guardians to their Princess."

"What princess?"

"Well, you've met her already. She's not the same as she was in her last lifetime but her heart is still the same."

"Uh huh? And who is she?"

Setsuna smiled. "Why don't you ask her?"

"So in other words, you're not going to tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Setsuna allowed a smile. "Anyways, shouldn't you get home now?"

"Why bother? My family's going to yell at me."

"Sometimes the truth helps."

"Right!" She began sarcastically. "I'll just tell them I'm a rogue senshi!"

"You're a senshi but not quite rogue."

Tenshi was quiet.

"I heard you at the door, Tenshi," Setsuna moved to a chest, speaking gently.

"Then...who do I serve?"

"Call it Fate, if you will," Setsuna rummaged through the chest, apparently searching for something. She pulled back, holding a dusty book in her grip. "But you are also a specialized senshi. For you, existence is everything."

"But I don't want to be a senshi!"

"Yes, I know that. Sometimes we must live with things we don't want and make the best of it. Perhaps working together.." Setsuna trailed off as she took a sleeve and carefully wiped the book.

She handed it to Tenshi. "This is called the Katib. It is of Judgments, of all the good and evil a person has done."

Tenshi stared at it before trying to open it. "It's stuck together."

"It only opens when a person is near death."

"Great!...So why do I have it?"

"Because, you as Sailor Azrael are the senshi of Judgment of Death. Like a Ferryman of souls, if you will."

"That sounds hard!"

"Well, you do have help."

"WHO?"

"The higher beings," Setsuna smiled warmly. "I'll walk you home. Think about seriously talking to them, won't you?"

Yuki was talking adamantly with Haruka over a cup of coffee.

"You shouldn't have given him some," Tenshi said dryly. "He'll be off the walls."

"Blah!" He stuck his tongue out before gulping down the rest of the cup's contents. "Thank you very much, Tenoh-kun!"

"She's a woman!" Tenshi hissed.

"Really?" Yuki eyed Haruka who was talking with Michiru. "Nah..."

Setsuna hummed as she walked ahead of the two younger ones.

"It's funny. Everyone keeps saying that we, you know me..." He glanced nervously at Tenshi. "And, uh, you, are like the perfect..."

"Well, that's a joke!" Tenshi looked toward the houses as she spoke. "Everyone knows I'm not YOUR type."

"Hey! What do you know?"

"I've know you since you were three!"

"You don't know me completely!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

"We're here," Setsuna called out over the two now angry and possibly frustrated teens.

"Tenshi! TENSHI!" Mizuko came running out, sobbing. "Oh thank Heavens! I was going to start a search party!" Tenshi's mother hugged her tightly. "My baby girl! Don't ever scare me like that!"

"Tenshi!" Yosuke and Shinichiro came barreling out and they entered the hug, ruffling her hair with actual affection.

"Mom... Shin, Yosuke? You were worried?" She saw her father at the foot of the steps. She moved meekly to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Dad." She offered merely a simple apology and as such, was engulfed in seconds with a bear hug.

"You're grounded," he began but his voice was emotional. "Don't ever scare your mother and I like that!"

"I can explain."

"All right," He waited patiently. She glanced back and saw that both Yuki and Setsuna had left the scene. "Inside might be best."

She took a good hour explaining everything but as her talk came to an end, she was aware that they weren't quite convinced.

"I know it sounds crazy..." Tenshi sighed before turning. "Israfel! Come!"

Israfel said quietly, "I walked in near the end."

Tenshi jumped and couldn't help but yell back. "Don't scare me like that!" There was a collective thump as both parents had fainted.

"Oh dear..." Irsafel fretted.

"COOL!" Shin nearly jumped the poor dog. "Let me see how it does that!"

"It's not a toy! I mean, he's not a toy!" Tenshi shouted.

"STOP THAT!"

"Enough!" Israfel jumped over the two boys, growling. "You need to learn to treat your creatures much gently. I'm not made of stone here!"

"Wow.." Yosuke breathed. "I want one!"

"OH! Me! Me!" Shin cheered.

"I can't believe you guys," Tenshi snickered. "These kinds of animals are, like, rare."

"I'm one of a kind, Miss Tenshi!" Israfel wagged his tail. He moved as his parents started and then stood up, staring a bit apprehensively at Israfel.

"He's really nice!" Tenshi began.

"And potty trained," Israfel added.

"Shush!"

"What?!"

"Oh dear God! You weren't joking?!" Hino blinked, looking very tired.

"Oh...Well, now you know. So am I still grounded?"

Her parents looked at each other. "Yes."

"WHAT?!"

School came and Yuki was with Tenshi at lunch. "So how long are you grounded?"

"An entire month.. They said I could go out to save the day but nothing else..." She sighed.

"Hi guys!" Minako sat down with a wide grin. Tenshi frowned, feeling her personal space dwindle. Then it went down to nothing as the other girls sat with them.

"Are you all right now?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Tenshi studied Usagi with a intent stare. "Err, Tenshi-chan?"

"Nothing..." 'She's not the princess. She's not at all regal or royal. She just acts like a normal person.' "And you don't have to call me Tenshi-chan."

"Oh...but I like that."

"Fine, call me what you like."

"And you can call me Usagi!"

"I know your name."

"I was just saying.."

"Ignore her," Yuki smirked. "She's just being a pain the ass."

"Fuck off, mama's boy!"

"You know damn well I'm no mama's boy!"

"Ha!"

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means 'HA'!"

"You two fight almost like Rei and Usagi."

"Who's Rei?" Yuki asked.

"She goes to a private school. She's Usagi's bestest friend," Makoto explained.

"Well, everyone here is my best friend," Usagi said modestly.

"Really!? Hey, are you single?" He asked Usagi.

"YUKI!" This time, it was all the girls as Usagi blushed.

"She's got somebody all right. They've been together for the last, what, four years?"

"Wow! Really?" Tenshi blinked. "You're so lucky."

"If you gave me chance," Yuki mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing for your ears."

"Are you insulting me again?"

"You take insult to everything!"

The other girls merely watched the banter to and fro as the two best friends argued until lunch was over.

It was after school as the girls walked with her. The person named Rei was also there and on the way, they met up with Mamoru.

Yuki was eyeing him. "He's not THAT great."

"Stop that."

"Hey, you don't wanna go out with me, I'll take my business elsewhere."

Tenshi sighed as she tripped him over the sidewalk's edge.

"Tenshi, that wasn't nice!" Usagi pointed out.

"He was going to try to break you and Chiba-san apart!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"Shut up and stay on the ground!"

Israfel was sitting quietly on the porch, by the top of the stairs. He saw Tenshi coming and went into a barking frenzy.

"Izzy, stop that!"

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" He wagged his tail. "I've been home all DAY! Let's do something! Oh goodie! You brought more friends! Let's play! Throw a stick! Throw a stick!"

"For a animal guide, he's kinda... err, more animal than a guide," Rei said finally.

"You're telling me! But I think he's doing that on purpose," Tenshi said quietly.

"Why do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"He says he's been looking for me for centuries. He can't actually live that long, can he?"

"I know one person who's been around for like ever," Usagi added.

"But can a dog live like that?"

"Maybe he's not a dog?" But the others watched him as he chased a butterfly. "Nahh..."

"We should ask Luna and Artemis. Maybe even Setsuna." Mamoru suggested.

"Huh...Well, come by when you learn something of it."

"This is so mean!" Minako wailed. "To be grounded!"

"Technically, she did run away," Ami began.

"But a senshi doesn't get grounded!"

"This coming from a girl who gets grounded every other week," Rei said dryly.

"I do not! Not that often anymore!"

"Hey, Rei?" Tenshi butted in suddenly. "Are you the princess?"

"W..what?"

"Well," Tenshi scratched her nose. "Setsuna told me of the, how to call them, the Outer senshi and their purpose. But you guys protect some princess? It's you right?"

"She wishes," Usagi smirked.

"Oh shut up!"

"So who is it?" Tenshi asked persistently.

"Me!" Usagi grinned widely.

"She's joking, right?" Tenshi asked the others nervously.

"Sadly, no," Rei sighed.

"It's me! Honestly!"

"Well, I just wanted to know... I guess."

She watched them leave before entering the house. She entered her room before noting the book.

"Katib?"

"I see you have it. It was a personal item of yours," Israfel commented from the door frame.

"Mine?"

"In a past life," Israfel said, very serious. "It was THE Book of Judgment, used for those who were on the brink of death and deserved to be saved."

"So I hold that kind of power? To prevent death itself?" Tenshi said, awed.

"Yes, it is that powerful. You, however, are not ready to wield. You've only just awakened and must be proven worth."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then the book will pass its judgment on you and..." Israfel halted.

"Then it will decide if I live or die," She finished darkly. She threw the book down. "Don't I have enough pressure already!"

"It's a heavy burden, yes, but you are not alone," Israfel smiled. "I can help."

"Israfel...where do you come from?"

That question brought back memories for both. It had been when they first met. Unlike the rest that would've acted with fear, she acted with indifferent curiosity and had asked that same question.

"I don't remember."

"I don't know if I can believe that," Tenshi said quietly, almost gently.

"Neither can I but I truly cannot remember much." He leapt onto her bed. "I have been wandering for eons it seems, always searching for you."

"You're so faithful," Tenshi did say this with pride and appreciation.

"And loyal to the extreme. It's just the way I was created. I am a dog, after all."

"But don't you get confused?"

"No, not really. As long as I'm by your side, then I know that's where I'm to be."

Tenshi sat next to him and began to absently scratch behind his right ear. "It must have been lonely, to be alive for so long."

"I suppose," his tail began to thump the bed. "That spot feels really good." He drawled happily.

"You're such a ham!" She chuckled.

"You've been getting in a better mood as of lately. Perhaps it was because of friends?" He inquired.

"Friends...say, uh...what do you think of Yuki?"

"He's a fine man."

"...Don't you mean boy?"

"He's rightful a man. His heart seeks to help others, especially you," He added gently. "If he were a boy, he wouldn't care for anyone but himself."

"I suppose...It's just that, after all of this 'we're going out' rumors and ideas, I'm starting to think..."

"It might be the truth?"

"I don't know," She stood up and began to pace before looking out the window to see Yuki mowing the lawn. "I just never realized how close love could be, you know?"

"Aye, love is a powerful tool. Sometimes it is the most obvious thing in the world and yet, we do not see it."

"I..." Tenshi stared down at the dark haired boy, her fingers gripping her curtains as she blushed. "I do love him.."

"So why don't you tell him?"

"What? He made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to go out with me!"

"He was teasing!"

"Get real! No guy is going to go out with me..." She picked up the book. "Not while I hold this...It's like I'm the Grim Reaper."

"No, you're not. It's similar but your heart is much too strong and sensitive to be able to bring down a person to death."

"But I have that power?"

"Yes..." But Israfel smiled. "And you also have that power to save. Not the world but those single individuals who are worth it all."

"Am I worth it all?"

Israfel blinked. "I personally think that most of the human race is worth saving. We may have our rotten apples but our hearts are so similar, it's a shame we have war."

"It's the essential of Chaos. It keeps everything in balance."

"Yes, yes, I've heard all before," he yawned. "I'm going to take a nap, okay?"

Yuki was humming as he finished off the mower.

"Hey, Aoino-kun!" Haruka waved, dressing in a simple jogging outfit. "Where's your cute girlfriend?"

"She was grounded," He grinned before the smile fading. "Holy Hell! You are a woman!"

Haruka smirked. "Of course!"

"But...ah...you..."

"I know I act all macho and all that but it's kind of a complicated meaning, you know?"

"...Are you, like, together...with..."

"Michiru and I are soul mates," She looked up at the skies. "No matter the battles, no matter what obstacles, together, we are meant to be."

"I wish Tenshi held that kind of romanticism."

"Maybe she does but she's shy. I've met a lot of people like that."

"Meh...Well, not like it'd go anywhere. We're probably not soul mates.." He sounded so disillusioned that Haruka turned very serious.

"It is true that sometimes we make the wrong choices but sometimes, the one we have been searching for has always been in front of us. Don't give up without trying, Aoino-kun. Be a man and tell her how you feel!"

Yuki blushed. "I suppose..."

"No supposing! Go tell her!"

"She's grounded!"

"Oh.. so she can't see you?"

"She can only come out to save the day," He said ruefully.

Haruka burst out laughing. "She does! She needs to save your heart!" She joked. "Well, just tell her when you can, okay? Don't wait!" Haruka waved and then jogged off, still chuckling.

"The Apocalypse," Tenshi was online, searching about it. "When the Judgment day comes will mean the end of existence and the Final Judgment." She frowned. "That's harsh. The Earth isn't going to end that soon, is it?"

She glanced at the snoring dog. "He's no help.." She yawned. "Maybe I'll take a nap...before I do homework."

She settled on the bed as Israfel shifted to settle at her feet. She fell into a sleep almost instantly but it did not span into happy thoughts.

'Augh! It's so loud!' Tenshi clawed at the covering blackness. 'Where am I? What's happening?'

She heard a sound like a baby crying and she pivoted and felt pain start in at her womanhood.

"The Eternal Light must perish! Give the child up and the Apocalypse will not come to pass!" A voice crowed.

'The child...my...' She awoke in a sweat, her womanhood feeling a slight ache of pain. "What's happening?"

Israfel tried to look asleep but in his mind, he knew something drastic was going to happen. He only hoped that Tenshi would be strong enough.

"HEY!" It was a weekend as Yuki walked with Tenshi to the grocery store. "You finally were let out! Time to celebrate!"

"It's strange...there's been no attacks whatsoever," Tenshi mused softly. Poor Yuki struggled to get her attention.

"COME ON! Notice me here!"

"What for? You're just being loud!"

"Augh! That's it! I'm outa here!" He stomped off as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Baby!" She stomped to the entrance of the store, failing to see the shadowed figures in the darken alley.

She had purchased the few necessary items, including feminine products.

"Why oh why do we get to suffer? Boys have all the fun!" She complained darkly.

"Hey ya cutie," a man stood off to the side, around college aged, wearing dirty clothes and dark sunglasses. "Looking for some fun."

"Wh...what?" She moved backwards to bump into another man. "Hey.. leave me alone!"

The sun was setting and the cold was seeping in. She noted that there was no person around. "This isn't funny!"

"No... but it'll be fun," he smirked. "Come on, sugar lips, give me a taste won't you?"

She shrieked as he advanced and tried to run around but then several more appeared out of the thin air and she whimpered, cornered. She moved backwards into the alley, knowing full well what would happen.

'If I transform...' But in her heart, she knew she would do no such thing. No matter what despicable thing they would do, she couldn't hurt them.

And as the sun slowly set, the silence was pierced by only one shrill scream. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 4

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

I Give Up! But Hope is Reborn as Life Grows Within

Mizuko stood at the front door, peering out at the dark skies. "Where could she be? It doesn't take this long to buy groceries!"

Hino tried to comfort his wife. "Now, honey, it'll be all right."

But Israfel knew better. His mistress was in trouble that he could not stop because he had failed to be there. He hadn't been aware of the threat for he only felt the darkness of evil but to sense the evilness of man was out of his jurisdiction. But the pain that ran through him was enough to send him to a barking frenzy, his body taunt and his fur raised. He howled wildly before suddenly stilling.

"Israfel?" Hino began when Mizuko let out a strangled sob.

"TENSHI!"

Tenshi looked up wearily, her clothes nearly gone. "Mama...Papa..." She collapsed, exhausted.

"OH DEAR GOD!"

Tenshi awoke in the morning, her mind muffled and her throat dry. "Mama.. MAMA! MAMA!" She began to scream loudly even as Mizuko raced to her side. "MAMA! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF!"

It took a sedative to calm Tenshi down.

Meanwhile, Israfel was in no better condition. He hadn't eaten since the other morning and he howled time and again.

"Israfel?" Luna and Artemis appeared with their mistresses and the other girls and of course, Mamoru.

"I could not protect her! I didn't know! I truly did not know!" He howled soulfully. "Her heart is broken and it is my fault!"

Usagi bent down and hugged the Great Dane. "Shuu," She whispered. "It was not your fault, Israfel. It was those evil men."

"But my lady...my mistress...I failed her!" He howled once more, pain etched in every level.

Her parents drove up, looking tired. Tenshi sat in the back, now calm but utterly silent.

"Look honey, your friends..." Hino said, forcibly bright.

Yuki appeared, his face drawn and his eyes swollen. "Tenshi...TENSHI!" He ran off to open the door. "Are you all right?"

She exited slowly before turning dead eyes at him. "Am I all right? Am I ALL RIGHT? I will never be all right! I hate you!" She screamed before running into the house, sobbing. Yuki stood in complete shock, staring at the far distance, his eyes clouded.

"Yuki, it'll be all right. The doctor says she just needs some time."

Yuki nodded, his throat constricted but as he turned away from them, he broke down. "STUPID STUPID! I shouldn't had left her! DAMNIT!" He pounded his head with his fists, yelling at himself when he felt two hands grasp at his forearms and he was shaken.

"No it was not!" Haruka said sternly. "You need to be there for her, even if she's angry! It's up to you to heal her heart!"

Yuki sniffled and Haruka pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, Aoino-kun. It'll be all right soon."

Tenshi missed only a day of school before she solemnly dressed. She left her ring on her desk, where it was currently gathering dust.

"Tenshi," Yuki tried to smile but he was crestfallen as she ignored him. It was like that the whole day and for the next few weeks.

Yuki learned that Tenshi was going to be home alone one weekend and he decided on his own to have a sleepover. Tenshi's parents said yes, as they trusted Yuki with their daughter.

He silently set up his sleeping bag before making his way to Tenshi's room. She lay in a fetal position, fitfully sleeping. He sat gingerly at the edge and watched Israfel try to smile before he left.

"Yuki...close the door please," Tenshi asked quietly.

"I.. I didn't know you were awake," He began.

"Please, close the door."

He closed it slowly, trying to think of something but his mind was wiped clean.

Tenshi turned and sat up, sighing. She looked up, her eyes swollen. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" He asked nervously.

"Live, for one...But I can't be a senshi anymore... I lost the will to fight."

"You don't have to be a senshi... but you should still live," Yuki wanted to go over to Tenshi but he felt the sudden urge of fear and uncertainty.

"I tried to kill myself this morning..." She continued, almost dully. "I don't know why but it's like my life was taken from me. I can't feel anything!" She cried out.

Yuki hesitated before remembering what Haruka said.

'It's up to you to heal her heart.' His face set and he slowly moved to Tenshi's front.  
"You... you will live, Tenshi! I'll.. I...I love you..." He looked down at her as surprise blossomed into her eyes. "I wanted.. to tell you... sooner.. but I was afraid. I thought.. you and I... weren't meant to be."

He laughed nervously. "I mean, you're a important person! You've the powers to be somebody a person like me can only dream of! I can't even protect you.." His hands tightened into fists. "I...I completely blame myself. I'm worthless, both as a man and a friend." His eyes brimmed with tears. "I can only pray that you'll forgive me."

She was completely silent as he spoke in his halting tone and when he quieted, she opened her mouth, to say something. But words could not come so she merely stood up to face him eye to eye. She hesitantly moved toward him, stopping only to look at him with a frightened gaze. He smiled and opened his arms and as she sobbed in relief, flung herself into his arms, clutching his shirt.

"Don't let me go," She whispered thickly. "Not now, not ever!"

"Never," he agreed before their eyes met and they shared that special kiss. And as Israfel closed the door, the two slowly moved toward the bed where Yuki gave his heart and body to the one he loved and she in turn the same.

Time seemed to stretch out over the next few weeks as Tenshi felt renewed life grow in her. She still refused to henshin but she was pretty happy. She had Yuki, her friends, and of course, her family. But something irked her, at the far reaches of her mind, sometimes causing her to be unable to think.

She was attending her math class when the first welling of sickness struck her. She barely made it to the girl's restroom before her breakfast exited.

"God.." She ended up staying there for a good hour, the wave of sickness plaguing her. "I feel terrible."

She was let out and returned the next day, only to again get sick sometime in the afternoon classes.

"AUGH! What's wrong with me?" She growled. Yuki's face was blank but if she knew what he was thinking.. Well, that's why he was not going to stay that. He wanted her to say it. "It's been almost six days! Do you know what's going around?"

"Well, nothing really..." Yuki said nervously. "It could be a cold."

"I don't think it is. My nose isn't stuffy and my eyes don't water. It's like morning sickness."

That hung in the air as Tenshi went inside. Yuki waited outside, knowing that it would all click.

Sure enough, a scream echoed in the house as she wailed.

Mizuko and Hino sat in the waiting room, Yuki trying to figure out what to tell them.

The doctor came in with a serious face. "She's pregnant. Around three weeks."

"But the incident..."

"Happened eight weeks ago," the doctor finished.

Yuki groaned.

"Yuki...did you...did Tenshi...oh thank god it wasn't them!" Mizuko sobbed.

"If you want to abort..." The doctor continued.

"What?!" Yuki looked desperate. "We can't do that!"

Hino was watching the younger man before sighing. "You two are very young. Could you even think of handling a child?"

"I...I don't want..." But Yuki know Hino had a point. "Do what you want." He said dully.

"Doctor, you'll have to ask Tenshi. She's the mother," Hino said quietly.

"Hino?" Mizuko looked at him awed.

"She's no longer a child. Whatever decision she makes, we will stand with her.. as well as with Yuki."

"Oh...Sawaru-san..." Yuki tried to smile. "I.. I'm truly sorry...I... didn't.."

"Yes, I know but it's done and over so we all must face the consequences together."

The doctor went back into the room where Tenshi was dressed once more. The doctor smiled. "Your parents has placed the decision of the future of your child on you. What do you want to do?"

"Can you get Yuki?" She asked after a moment's pause. He entered as the doctor left to leave them some time alone.

"Hey..." Yuki tried to smile.

"Yuki... I...I love you."

Yuki blinked. "I know that."

"And I...I don't want.. to have an abortion."

He was silent before he burst out. "OH THANK GOD!" He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll finish school but I'll get a job and I'll pay all of the money and..."

"You're babbling."

"I'm just so happy...and shocked and terrified and petrified and pensive.."

"Those all mean the same!"

"Not entirely!"

"Oh shut up!" But she beamed at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Are you sure? What ever you decide, I'll stand by you."

"No abortion."

"Adoption?"

"No. I want us to raise the baby, together with our families."

"Great!"

"And we probably have to get married."

"Great..."

"And then..."

"Whatever happens, happens," He interrupted. His hands cupped her face. "No matter what the future, I'll be here! I'll do my best to protect you!"

The doctor patiently explained the ups and downs that would happen in the next few months.

"What do you want to do with school?" Mizuko asked quietly.

"I'm going to keep going and I'm going to graduate. I'll just take that last month and the next month after birth, it'll be summer time."

"I'm looking into working more hours," Yuki murmured softly. "I'll start saving instantly."

Yuki's and Tenshi's fingers locked lightly and Mizuko was seen smiling softly.

She returned to school only after missing one more day to have a serious mother-daughter discussion.

She walked quietly with Yuki, thinking to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Hm...there hasn't been any problems with this monster called Grim Reaper. I wonder what happened?"

"You think the senshi took it out?"

"Took out what?" Makoto asked, coming from the far side of the intersection, Ami and Usagi walking with her.

"The Grim Reaper," Tenshi said.

"No, there hasn't been any sign. It's like disappeared from existence. Kinda creepy," Makoto sighed.

"You've been awfully sick," Usagi eyed Tenshi with a unusually wise gaze. "You're glowing."

"What?!" She blushed. "I am not!"

"Maybe we should tell them, in case of rumors," Yuki said softly.

Tenshi sighed. "I..err, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?" The girls stared at her, stunned.

"It's not what you think," Tenshi said hurriedly. "It's Yuki's baby."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, this is going well," Tenshi said dryly. "I'm going to class, see you all."

The girls merely watched as Yuki and Tenshi went the building, their jaws nearly hitting the floor.

"Oh my god..." Ami whispered. "That will be a lot of work..."

"And time sacrificing," Makoto added.

"I wonder if she needs a babysitter..." Usagi said finally, the others staring at her with disbelief. "What?"

Her teachers found out her predicament from the principal but kept quiet about it. Yet it still passed through the school like wildfire and for the next few weeks, people were rather cold to her. They didn't mean to be but it was that it was rare to meet somebody who would be a mother so young.

She lived by the day as Yuki lived for the evenings, working hard. She took to sewing and began to make simple baby clothes. She hadn't even hit the second trimester when the nightmares began.

'The Chosen... prepare for the sacrifice...' As the voice spoke in the eternal night, Tenshi watched in a daze as blood pooled at her feet, thickening and turning black.

"I don't... I won't!" She shouted. She clutched at her hand and only found bare fingers. She swerved her head forward and saw her ring glittering in front of her. She reached out and watched it turn to black and then crumbled.

Again she heard the child and this time, the pain erupted from her chest. "No, no, no! Give my baby back! Give the child back!" She screamed.

It came then, like a dragging shadow, it's face shielded. It pointed at her. "You failed...Your judgment..." As it was speaking, lightning stuck and for a moment, she saw her own face reflected from the monster. "You will all perish..." It hissed. "Give up the child! Sacrifice!" It raised the bloodied scythe it carried and she screamed as it came barreling at her.

"Tenshi?" Her brother, Shin was at her side, fidgeting. "You were having a nightmare. You all right now?"

"Yes..." Tenshi lied, her heart hammering. "I...I'll be fine."

It was after the school when she found Israfel at the end of the yard, pacing.

"Izzy?" She frowned.

"The Grim Reaper has appeared again. You must transform."

She took out her ring but halted, thinking of the growing child within. 'I'll fight for you. I'll never let you go!'

"Judgment's Call, Spiritual Make Up!" She shouted as she transformed into Sailor Azrael.

She found it attacking at the elementary school, several children lying in piles as small glowing gems twinkled.

"You! In the world of natural Chaos, beings as such don't survive much, not with me around at that point! I am the Celestial Soul, Sailor Azrael! Be warned, I don't judge kindly!"

"Judgment Stave!" Her weapon shifted into her fingers as she glared. "Who or should I say, what are you!? How dare you hurt these children!"

"I must find...the Chosen one..." It croaked, turning blacken eyes at her. It's fingers grasped the once bright gems and she watched them turn black. "I will go through Hell for it!"

She stared, stunned. The children began to crackle with blacken energy, still collapsed. "Stop it! Grim Prophesy!" Her shadow reared up and struck around the beast, coiling tighter. The hand that held the gems flew open and as they began to fall, Tenshi aimed at them. "Healing Touch!"

The light of energy struck them and they resumed their colors as they reentered the bodies of their owners.

"Augh!" The monster screamed as the shadow dissipated. It raged at her and she hurriedly dodged only to feel herself scrape along the sides.

She held her arm, wincing.

"Dead Scream!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The attacks hit individually, pushing back the beast.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking an expectant mother! I am the pretty sailor soldier Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

The thing chuckled dryly. "Such foolish mortals. I am the Grim Reaper! No matter how many times you bring one of me out, I will always return!"

"There's more than one of you?" Sailor Moon scratched her head. "Well, I guess it'd have to be if lots of people died everyday."

"Sailor Moon!?" Sailor Mars shouted angrily.

"Oh! Right! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She attacked but the attack, while hurting the beast, didn't destroy it. "Oh no!"

"Sailor Azrael.." Jupiter began.

"No!" Pluto suddenly barked. "Too much will hurt the child!"

"But if we combined our attacks..." Mercury said weakly.

"It won't work!" Mars said angrily. "We're not strong enough!"

"That's bullshit!" They turned to see Azrael glaring at the group. "You're a bunch of hypocrites! You've got the power, use it!"

"Azrael.." Uranus smiled. "Yea!"

Something about Uranus struck the beast, almost tearing it into a rage. It blasted her in a surprise attack and a single floating gem exited from her. It turned to a deep sky blue color, sparkling like the heavens.

"What..." Neptune stared, stunned.

Uranus wasn't unconscious though. "It...it's.."

"Your soul," Azrael spoke, though she was unaware of it. "All of these gems, have been souls! It's after your soul! Uranus!"

Uranus's eyes closed tightly. "To think I'd let you have it! You've got another thing coming!" Her eyes flew open, sparkling. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Her gem erupted before turning back into her as her new form appeared. "Eternal Sailor Uranus!"

"Space Turbulence!" She attacked, the energy crackling and completely obliterating the beast.

"Holy hell!" Uranus swore as she stared at her newly modified uniform. "Is this the next level?"

"Well, Sailor Moon has eternal. It's highly probable that so would we," Mercury pointed out.

"You look so cute!" Neptune gushed. Uranus merely flushed.

"Oh.." Tenshi collapsed, untransforming.

"Tenshi!"

It was at her home as Yuki tapped his foot, glaring coldly at the meek girls. "And you let her fight? She's three months pregnant!?"

"She will still be able to transform but she must modify her energy attacks," Setsuna said gently. "We will guard her, don't worry!"

"You're not getting it! I don't think she should transform!"

Ami wasn't listening as the group tried to make poor Yuki feel better. She had picked out the gem that was left of the monster and she realized it was rather familiar feeling. She sighed before a hand came and plucked it out.

"I'll take it. I have another one," Tenshi explained.

"TENSHI!?" Yuki cried. "Go back to bed!"

"I'm fine!"

"Get back!"

"Don't think that because I'm carrying your child, I'll take your orders!"

"I'M NOT ORDERING! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Are you two arguing again?" Mizuko frowned.

"We're not arguing," Tenshi began.

"She went off to fight a monster!" Yuki butted, glaring at Tenshi.

"WHAT?"

"I had help!" Tenshi hurriedly continued. "Eternal Sailor Moon and her team came to help me!"

"Augh! I don't believe you! Sailor Moon wouldn't let you waste your energy!"

"I beg to differ," Rei whispered to Makoto as they snickered. Usagi didn't look back but the tops of her ears turned pink.

"She came after I used my attacks!"

"I don't care!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki!" Mizuko shouted over him, startling him as well as Tenshi. "If a woman can do things they do everyday that could potentially hurt the baby, she can fight! I just want you to protect yourself and try to let those other senshi fight for you."

"Don't worry! We will!" Usagi said brightly. The girls glared at her. "I mean, I'm sure Sailor Moon and the others will!"

Mizuko smiled funny before leaving the room.

"You almost blew your cover!" Tenshi hissed.

"Yea! You almost blew our covers!" Rei poked the lower back of Usagi, glaring darkly. "I don't think Tenshi's mom could handle the fact that we are all the senshi!"

"SHUSH!" Tenshi stared hard at Rei as she flushed. "Why don't you yell it to the top of the world!"

"You mean yell it from the top of the mountains," Ami sighed and Minako snickered.

"See! I'm not the only one to get proverbs wrong!"

"Shut up, Minako!" Everyone said at once. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 5

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

The Reawakening Continues! The Eternal Soldier of the Seas

'You're killing yourself..' The voice drawled. Again the Grim Reaper taunted Tenshi from out of her reach. 'You will lose everything...and your soul will be the last to die...'

She awoke in a sweat. It had only been a few days since Uranus gained her Eternal form and Tenshi knew the others would also eventually gain their upgrades. But she didn't know if she were strong enough to keep fighting, with her constantly worrying everyone else, including herself.

She sighed as she started for school. Yuki had gone early to school to talk with his English teacher on a secondary job. As she walked quietly, a small group of three girls started walking just behind her.

"You know," a soft voice, a bit scratchy and high, spoke in a stage whisper. "I didn't think Sawaru-san was like THAT."

"Like THAT? I don't know, she acts like she does it all the time." A louder and more colder voice laughed.

"Yeah," The first voice chuckled. "But she's so damn bitchy."

"All whores act like that," the second voice echoed.

"Shuu! She's listening," the third girl spoke as Tenshi looked behind her shoulder to stare at them. But all three merely smirked at her.

"You got a problem?"

"Yea! You're ruining our school rep by whoring yourself out!"

"I'm not.."

"But didn't you get gangbanged?" One of them said loudly as more students passed by.

"I was raped," she hissed.

"Uh huh...right," the first girl flipped her hair back. "Just stay away from my man. I keep him satisfied."

"Stupid bitch!" Tenshi's fist came up and went against the side of the girl's left eye. The girl screamed in pain.

"Help! Help! Teacher!" She wailed.

"What's going on!" Sano-sensei came up in a run, his eyes worried.

"This whore hit me!"

"Stop calling me that!" Tenshi screamed wildly. There was a moment of utter silence before a pain sliced through her and she grasped her stomach, moaning. The instant the teacher's attention was on her, the three girls took off running, now laughing.

"Sawaru-san," Sano-sensei pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling an ambulance!" He held his hand to her quaking shoulders as she held onto her breath.

Yuki was just starting his classes when he was called out. "Tenshi was sent to the hospital!? Is she all right?"

"I think so but you can go now to make sure," Sano-sensei smiled gently. "Hurry up, okay?"

Tenshi slept peacefully in the hospital bed. She felt very tired after the doctors stopped the premature birth. It hadn't been that bad, she had personally though. She just was too agitated.

"Tenshi?" Yuki whispered as he peeked in. He felt a clamp along his shoulder and nearly screamed in surprise.

"SHUU!" Michiru smiled slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haruka and I recently started visiting wards of the elderly and children," Michiru smiled. "I thought people might be lonely here."

"Yea, I can see how that it. It's rather blah in here," Yuki smiled before he entered, eyeing the sleeping mother-to-be.

"Near scare?"

"Yes." Yuki reached out but halted. "Can't she just quit?"

"Quit?"

"Being a senshi."

"It's...not so easy," Michiru said delicately. "It's a calling that cannot be ignored."

"Fine! Just kill her and our child then!" Yuki said, his lips taut and his eyes flaming. "She's been stressed enough with clothes making, school, and being a senshi! She has to get rid of one of these burdens and you know damn well it won't be school or clothes!"

"Yuki...?" Tenshi mumbled groggily. "What'cha doing so loud?"

"Err.. nothing," he said hurriedly. "How you feeling?"

"Better. It was just a false alarm."

"Uh huh, I'll bet," he grumbled.

"Well, I need to go see the children's ward and meet up with Haruka. Take care." Michiru left with a smile but as she exited, the smile faded into a frown. She had tried the other night to discuss the current problems with Setsuna but as like the Time Guardian, she did not tell any secrets that she would know of.

"Haruka!" Michiru waved brightly.

"Where've you been?" Haruka demanded as a set of boys, one at each arm, played tug-a-war.  
"Tenshi had a problem."

"She okay?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"It's under control..." Michiru trailed off.

"What are you worried about?"

"Can she still be a senshi? I mean, Setsuna said she was vital but like the rest, we know nothing."

"There are some senshi out there in this world...this universe alone that we know nothing of," Haruka said quietly, watching the two boys tugging on a toy they both wanted to play, now completely oblivious to the topic. "But then things change and we meet."

"Why aren't you wary of Tenshi?" Michiru asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You're always so protective and fiery. But with Tenshi, you accepted almost from the beginning. Why?"

Haruka frowned. "I think...it was her soul..." She looked out at the clear skies, the sun peeking in as a rainbow danced across the white wall and floors. "There are those who's soul are pure..."

"Like Usagi?"

"Yes.. but this is different. It's as if she's been around forever." Haruka laughed. "I'm not making any sense! Anyways, we can check her out again after we visit Sanders."

"Sanders?"

"Yea. He's in here for a massive operation from Europe that one of the doctors here can actually perform."

"Let's go!"

Yuki sat, reading next to Tenshi when a chill ran down his back. "Burr..." He shivered and nearly jumped when Tenshi suddenly sat up.

"Ah..Tenshi?"

"I need to go.." She said, her voice monotone.

"Ah... the bathroom is..." He watched her march out the room. "I guess it wasn't that type of go..."

Tenshi hid herself in the closet. "Judgment's Call, Spiritual Make Up!" She shouted.

She transformed into Sailor Azrael and took off running down the halls, ignoring the cries of children as they exclaimed over 'Sailor Moon'.

"So are you scared?" Haruka was sitting talking with Sanders, a slender boy of ten whose body was as light as a feather. But his eyes were bright and warm, despite being ill.

"Nope..." But Sanders fidgeted. "Well...I guess a little bit." He finished honestly.

"You've got the best here," Michiru comforted warmly. "It'll be all right."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Michiru said soothingly.

"Nurse!" Sanders began cheerfully but Haruka started, causing Michiru to turn around and then dodge a coming attack.

"What?!" Haruka glared at the nurse. "Stop that! You'll hurt the boy!" She shouted.

"Heh...Just another soul to add to my collection," the Grim Reaper's voice echoed from the nurse's mouth.

Michiru reached out to the boy and scooped him up, running hurriedly down the hall, carrying him all the way. She felt Haruka's energy perk and knew that the other had transformed.

"Here, wait..." Michiru began as she put him down in a empty room. But as she turned away, she felt him grasp at her arm.

"Please.." He said tearfully. "Don't leave me alone! Don't let the darkness in!"

Michiru's eyes widened. "It'll be all right, I promise."

"Not for you," Michiru turned as the nurse entered slowly, her heels clicking. "Now, give me the boy and I'll go easy on you."

"Why do you want him!?" She demanded angrily.

"Children's souls are a powerful energy. They are more purer and sweeter than you could ever be..." She moved toward her.

"Leave them be!" Tenshi came in from the back, whipping out her weapon. "Grim Prophesy!"

Her shadow shot up to wrap around the nurse. "In the world of natural Chaos, beings as such don't survive much, not with me around at that point! I am the Celestial Soul, Sailor Azrael! Be warned, I don't judge kindly!"

"Heh... just who I was expecting," The nurse collapsed as her shadow escaped and it lunged out at Tenshi.

"No!" Michiru shouted. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make up!" She transformed into Super Sailor Neptune, her hair flying in the wind. "Acting with elegance, Sailor Neptune!"

"Deep Submerge!" This caused the shadow to freeze momentarily but it sunk down into the floor.

"Neptune!" Tenshi moved forward only to stop as the shadow reared in front of Neptune, startling them both. Neptune felt as if something ripped out of her and saw her soul gem glittering at her.

"You think..." Neptune rasped. "That you can take...me so...easily? I'm not...that...weak..."

Her hand reached out and grasped it and the shadow moved to the side, lunging at the boy.

"Don't think so!" Neptune shouted. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!" The gem lit up in aqua marine, covering her before revealing her in her Eternal form. "Submarine Violin Tide!"

The attack blasted from behind and the shadow sucked inward to form a dark black gem. It clattered to the floor and Tenshi picked it up.  
"I need to heal you," She said carefully to the nurse. "So that you can't be possessed again." She raised her staff. "Healing Light..."

The energy was seen as the nurse turned to a light before returning to normal. Tenshi slumped forward, un-transforming. "Ugh..."

"Oh...wow..." Sanders blinked before approaching. "Are you...an angel?" He whispered to Tenshi.

"What...?"

"Could...could you... heal me?" He asked hopefully.  
Tenshi looked up and saw the pale boy, tears coming from her face. "I wish...I..." She stopped, her head falling. "I'm sorry. I can't..."

He pulled back. "Why not?"

"Because..." Tenshi paused. "Sometimes we all must go through hard times, to learn how important life is to us. You love the world more once you've learned to suffer like it, once you've become one with it."

She smiled. "This isn't a lesson per say..."

"It's as if you're being taught to be strong for yourself," Neptune knelt next to Sanders. "To become stronger, to become a better person. If miracles happened everyday, then there wouldn't be miracles. You must find your own miracle."

"I did! I found you!" Sanders smiled. "I didn't know you were prettier like a warrior!"

Neptune smiled warmly. "Come on, let's get you back to your room." She offered her hand as she untransformed.

Haruka came rushing in, a rather red mark on her forehead. "That wench threw a pot of flowers at my forehead!"

"Can you help Tenshi to her room?" Michiru whispered softly.

"Err...yea..."

"Then I'll kiss your boo-boo."

"Great!"

Michiru laughed again. Tenshi looked up at Haruka. "Wanna carry me?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on! I'm tired!"

"Get up, you!" But Haruka looped Tenshi's arm around her shoulders. "Just put your weight on me. I've got you."

And as they headed back to the hallway, Haruka felt it again. A warm aura, not unlike Usagi's but similar to the other girls and yet, it was different, as if she held more than one kind of light within.

"You're one of a kind, you know that?" Haruka said quietly.

"No, I'm not. It's you who is. You know what you want in life."

"And that makes me unique?"

"You know where you're going. You have your life planned and yet you're so happy to be a senshi."

"Is it that bad for you?"

"I feel...I feel like...I've been one forever...Even though I awoke only like a year ago. It's as if it was the real me and this me, is just a shadow. But I like this me, you know?"

"Yes. We all must find who we are. I know who I am but that's because I have so many loved ones. My family, my love, my friends, they are what makes me. Without them, I couldn't hold onto this self that you see."

"Do you think I could be like that?"

"Well, you have friends, right?"

"Yes."

"And a family and lover, right?"

"I guess..."

"Then what is it that's holding you back?"

"Because... I don't...I don't..."

They had reached her room, Yuki standing in the door frame, his arms open to take over carrying Tenshi. Tenshi turned around with wet eyes. "Because, Haruka, I don't love myself."

She turned to Yuki. "I'm tired. I'd like to sleep for awhile."

"Of..of course, here." Yuki looked up to gaze at Haruka, his own eyes tired. "Thank you."

"You're... welcome.." The door closed as Haruka stared at it. "You...don't love who you are?"

She left the hallway to find Michiru, Tenshi's words echoing in her mind.

For Yuki, as Tenshi slept, he too wondered of that line. "I don't love myself... But, Tenshi," Yuki spoke, even though he knew that Tenshi couldn't hear in her sleep. "You have everyone who loves you. Why couldn't you love yourself? You're beautiful, kind, and a good person. Anyone with eyes should be able to tell. I wonder, who is it that you see when you look into a mirror then?"

Israfel was sitting outside, looking at the clear skies.

"Hey," Luna landed lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," Israfel said quietly. Luna frowned. Artemis arrived behind the other feline.

"You sure? You're usually... not so serious."

"Your senshi...are they happy as they are?" Israfel asked quietly.

"Yes, of course."

"But if, say, in another life, they didn't like it? What would you have done then?"

"Well, they took to it in their past life quite well," Artemis began.

"What of the life before that? Or before that one? What if you were a senshi forever?" Israfel smiled but his eyes glinted with tears. "There are those who are forever, you know? Those who wander and are lonely in their eternity. What if you hated who you were after so many lifetimes?"

"I don't understand," Luna said quietly. "Are you saying that Azrael's been around for.."

"Since the beginning of the first souls..." Israfel said sadly. "But she wasn't always like this..."

But no matter how much Luna and Artemis encouraged him, Israfel shut up and would speak no more of the topic, despite the look of sorrow etched in his features. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 6

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

The Eternal Stars of Time and Rebirth! Setsuna's and Hotaru's Duo Awakening

Tenshi was allowed to leave the hospital the next day. Her mother was driving her home with a worried look.

"What's wrong Mom?" Tenshi asked finally, unable to take the silence.

"Nothing...Err.. you haven't been, say, fighting, have you?" She asked hopefully. Tenshi looked out the window for a moment.

"No, I haven't," She lied easily.

"Good! I've been so worried! But those other.. What are they called, senshi? Can take care of things!" Her mother smiled widely. "You just worry about taking care of yourself."

"Okay, Mom."

Mizuko frowned but left it at that. "Izzy's been really worried about you. He's sat by the door since well, you were admitted to the hospital."

"It must be hard for him, to be a dog.." Tenshi said offhandedly.

"Huh? You mean, he's human and a dog?"

"What?" Tenshi frowned. "I don't think so..."

"Oh... but the way you said it, it was if he wasn't just a dog, you know?"

"Huh? Well, I don't think I meant it like that." Tenshi smiled. "He's always been a dog..."

'Right?' She asked herself with a frown.

It had been just over a year since awakening as Sailor Azrael. For some reason, she was expecting it. But she wasn't expecting a talking dog for a guide or for anything else. As she prepared for bed, she saw Israfel laying at the foot base of the bed, his eyes nearly closed.

"Hey, Izzy?" Tenshi began.

"Yes?"

"You've been acting differently. What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" She exclaimed with a bit of sarcasm but nothing came of it. "Izzy?"

"I'm tired...let me sleep." His head rested on the crook of his arm as his breathing steadied.

"I don't understand...I want to know more about you but.." Tenshi halted. "I'm scared to find out for some reason." She lay back, her fingers stroking her growing belly. "I'll protect you, my baby. No matter what..."

She fell asleep shortly and for a while, it was if she would be nightmare-free. But even then, it was a fitful sleep.

'I can't sleep anymore...I'm so tired though.. Why am I so heavy?'

'Poor thing, you don't know, do you?' The Grim Reaper wove out of the dark shadows splaying from the floor. 'Who you truly are?'

'Who am I?' She asked carefully.

'You are...' But the figure pulled back, sucked into a light. She found herself floating delicately in the stars, the Earth and it's silver Moon in her gaze.

"I feel as if I knew this land for a long time..." Tenshi smiled, cupping her stomach. "Can you see it, my darling? How beautiful the world is?" But tears fell. "I don't know why but I'm sad... Who was I to be a senshi? Why am I here? I've been here before, haven't I? What could I have done that made me hate life so much?"

Her arms moved to clutch at her upper arms. "I'm scared. I'm going to fail, is what my mind, my conscious is telling me. But my heart, it won't speak to me. As if I can't reach it."

She saw it in a distance, a shining oasis of stars. "Where is that? It looks like a sanctuary..." She reached out and the stars danced around her fingers to wrap around her. "Hey!" She smiled.

And as she floated gently in the air, she slept in her bed, her mind for the moment at ease.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day proved to be a beautiful day as Tenshi moved easily. But her thoughts were far from such. "I'm all right already!" She exclaimed to a hovering Yuki. "Now go to work!"

"Okay, okay... Here..." He placed down a small gift in wrapping.

"Yuki..." Tenshi sighed before she opened it. It was a musical box, made of oak wood and smooth to the touch. "What is this?"

"It was my grandmother's, and her mother and her mother and so forth.."

"It's ancient? But it looks so new."

"Yea, well, it's a treasured item."

"And you're giving it to me because?"

"It was mom's idea," Yuki looked up. "I think it's her way of accepting it. She wants to pass it down to our child."

"Oh..." But as she smiled, her fingers gently glided over the soft surface as her heart ached.

She needed someone to talk to and she didn't know who to turn to. Setsuna must of knew that as she invited Tenshi over for dinner one day. But then, Tenshi was four months pregnant and easily emotional. But with Setsuna's calm, the younger kept her temper.

"So, Setsuna-san, um..." Tenshi fiddled with her teacup. "Why'd you invite me over?"

Setsuna sipped at her cup, a thoughtful look. "You're still plagued by something, aren't you?"

"Why...why would you say that?"

"Israfel is acting the same. You two are in sync whether or not you see that."

"Well, I don't know how to put this but um, did I ever have a previous life?"

"We all have, if you think about it."

"But I feel like I've around forever.."

"Senshi come and go," Setsuna gently placed her cup down. "And in a rare moment, in a once in a million, are born chosen ones to exist for all time."

"Are you one of them?"

"Me? I might be. I certainly been around for a very long time."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"Hmm? No, not really, not now. I used to be," Setsuna settled back in the armchair. "I remember long times of endless nothingness. It was horrid. I had no one to talk to, no one to be with me, complete and utter loneliness."

"What did you do?" Tenshi leaned forward almost eagerly.

"I remembered who it was that I placed my faith, my loyalty to."

"Who?"

"A wondrous woman and her equally wonderful daughter," Setsuna smiled. "Their light, their love kept the most of us intact, whole as who we were. To have them shine upon us was like glory."

"And for me? Did I have someone like that?"

"You want to know of your past life? Of who you were? The other girls have flashes of memories, what do you see?"

"The Earth mostly. I'm always in space and I see the moon and Earth dance around each other. And then..." Tenshi drifted off.

"You see a small sea of stars?"

"Exactly!"

"I think you're thinking of the Galaxy Cauldron. It's a holy sanctuary, where stars are reborn again."

"Am I from there?"

"We all are," Setsuna examined her hands for a moment. "I can answer some questions but you may not like them."

"Please..." Tenshi also looked at her hands. "I'm so scared, Setsuna and I don't know why."

"Because you're thinking of the future and what could come," Setsuna answered smoothly. "You know there's going to be a time where something terrible will happen and you're trying to think of something in this life that would make that happen."

"Will I do something terrible?"

"No, but it will be terrible for others."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"What about my past?" Tenshi sounded desperate.

"You should ask Israfel, he would know better," Setsuna began.

"STOP IT!" Tenshi nearly cried. "I asked Israfel why I hated being a senshi?! Why I don't want to live anymore! WHY?! Please, you have to tell me!"

Setsuna sighed. "You are a soldier of Earth. You control the judgment of life, whether that person is able to live or die."

"What..."

"In short, many think of you as a grim reaper. You come when the Katib tells you to harvest and then, you must decide whether they live or die."

"That's horrible!" Tenshi blinked rapidly. "I did that?!"

"In every lifetime. You were once immortal, at a time. But when the fall of Silver Millennium and loss of our Queen, Earth's life had to be restarted and that took a huge chunk out of you."

"So each time I'm reborn..."

"You become Sailor Azrael and do what you were meant to do.."

"But that's not fair! What if I don't want to do that anymore! I have no right to make such decisions!"

"I know that's how you feel but sometimes one needs help to make that step."

"Am I a person of God?"

"I don't know. You could be. Azrael is the Angel of Judgment. But you could just be a created star seed, meant to help the Earth balance the ways of her people."

"And that's why I hate myself..."

"You don't hate yourself," Setsuna began.

"Yes I do! It explains everything now!" Tenshi said passionately.

And no matter how Setsuna tried to change Tenshi's way of thinking, Tenshi stood steadfast in her opinions.

Setsuna was alone as she sat in the garden. Hotaru inched over before sitting gingerly next to her.

"Yes?" Setsuna hid a smile.

"Why are you sad?"

"Hmm.. Oh, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Hotaru tilted her head lightly. "You're sad!"

Setsuna sighed. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

But Hotaru's attention was caught by a moving shadow. "Setsuna-mama!"

Tenshi had been in the rest room where she met up with Michiru and Haruka. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, little mama!" Haruka grinned. "Have a good talk with Setsuna?"

Tenshi averted her gaze slightly. "Yea..."

Haruka opened her mouth to say something but Michiru reached out to silence her.

"Something's wrong in the back," Michiru turned and Haruka took off. Tenshi saw the reflected lights of them as they transformed and she wanted to follow but her feet were glued to the ground.

"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus attacked the duo of shadows looming over the henshined others.

"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, are you all right?" Neptune knelt down to examine them.

"We're fine but I don't think Uranus is doing so well.."

"Shit! It's like their powers multiplied!" Uranus grunted. "Space Turbulence!" She attacked again, much more aggressively.

"Submarine Violin Tide!" Sailor Neptune attacked. It seemed like the shadows were occupied but suddenly, two of them broke off and each sucked right onto Pluto and Saturn.

"Dead Scre.." Her voice was cut off as the shadow overthrew her with a crackle.

"Pluto! Saturn!" Uranus shouted.

'Setsuna-mama...' Saturn looked up into the darkness. 'Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!'

She sniffled when no one seemed to respond. But her fingers gently clasped her brooch and she began to think of something she heard Setsuna tell Tenshi.

'Mother and daughter? Usagi...' She smiled, remembering the kindness shown to her. 'Even in the end, she was willing to sacrifice her life for me...I never properly thanked her. And being with her, being a senshi, she is who I fight for! I can't give up! The others wouldn't! Just because they can't hear me, doesn't mean that they're gone!'

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

She reappeared, along with Pluto who was also in her Eternal form. "We won't be fooled by darkness! In times of our trials, we have our hope and faith in our princess to bring us strength! We are sailor senshi!" Pluto and Saturn echoed.

"Silence Shadowed Dawn!" Saturn attacked with her Silence Glaive, creating a blackening sun of energy that spread out like rays. This cut into the shadows, making a Swiss cheese effect.

"Space Endless Shower!" Pluto, by using her shining Garnet rod, created a shower of endless stars that completely destroyed the three shadows into nothing.

And as was expected by Tenshi, three black gems formed. She ran out and began to pick them up only to stand up and face Pluto.

"Why are you attached to those, Tenshi?" Pluto asked gently.

"I.. I'm not! But I think they might be important..." Tenshi trailed off. Pluto untransformed and patted her shoulder. "Think it's time we head you home. It's been a long day."

"Yea..." Tenshi tried to smile but it faded as the others surrounded Hotaru and Setsuna with congrats on reaching the new level. "They're important to me..." She gazed at her cupped hands, the three gems twinkling.

It seemed again like the attacks ceased but the group kept on their toes. Well, everyone except Tenshi. Yuki actually saved up a lot of money. He was in turn working at one job and did about a half of million other little jobs, earning him income that he was happy with.

It was with this money that was used to change the room next to Tenshi's into a baby nursery.

"Well?" Yuki asked finally as he dusted off the crib he personally made. Of course, he used planned materials, making it far more easy than by going by scratch itself.

She stared at it. It was wooden but painted white and there was a little mobile that spun slowly, playing a nameless tune.

"So? Do you like it?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"I...love it, Yuki. It's wonderful.." Her eyes misted up. "You did this all by your self?"

"Yep! Well, actually," He held up the instruction paper. "With a little help."

"Thank you!" She flung herself into his arms with a teary sob. He smiled and patted her head gently.

"You're welc...Er...I.. can't ... breathe..." Tenshi let go with a giggle. "Phew! Women do NOT lose strength when they're pregnant, now do they?" Yuki joked.

"Oh shut up!" She stepped on his foot, causing him to howl as she giggled. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 6

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

The Inner Senshi Eternal Form; The Birth of Tenshi's Baby

Israfel sniffed the ground intently before glancing behind him with slow sweep of the scene. Satisfied that there was no one, he began to dig like crazy.

"IZZY!" Mizuko came around the corner of the house, glaring. "Stop digging in my garden!!"

Israfel took off panting to go around the house and found Tenshi laying in rest. She'd been resting for awhile now, as she was currently nearly nine months along.

"So, you doing okay?" Israfel sat next to her, resting his head on her swollen belly.

"I'm good. You've been acting antsy though," Tenshi noted.

"I've been worried about the lack of attacks."

"Well, Ami prophesied that it had lost too much energy."

"If it feeds on souls, how can it get weak?" Israfel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It probably took too many attacks by the senshi," Tenshi grumbled, her eyes closing.

"You don't sleep at night anymore."

"For crying out loud, why are you so concerned!"

"I'm your guide and you are my mistress!"

"Don't put it like THAT!"

"LIKE WHAT! Listen, you need to keep yourself safe," Israfel changed tunes in a blink. "It's important!" He stressed.

"Why are you so worried, Israfel?" Tenshi asked, a lot more gently.

"I feel something awful to happen. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"And the baby?" She added.

"Yes, of course but it's not the baby I'm worried about," he added softly. He resettled himself, his tail slowly switching the air.

"It's been forever and we haven't reached our new level," Makoto complained.

"I know! We gotta get better for Usagi at least!" Minako agreed.

"Apparently we must be faced by a turmoil of sorts," Ami added, reading one of her math books, yet again.

"Don't you ever stop?" Minako asked finally.

"No. Unlike some, I want to finish school," She retorted.

"Ouch, Ami. That was mean, even for your standards," Makoto said softly.

"Well, excuse me," Ami got back up with a sigh. "I'm going home."

"I think I know why we aren't reaching the next level," Rei entered the room, dressed in her priestess robes.

"Fire reading?" Minako asked slyly.

"Charm selling," Rei said dryly.

"So why haven't we?" Makoto asked.

"We've become out of tune with each other. We're always busy and we're losing touch."

"Nonsense! As the saying goes, "Friends are a dime a dozen!" Minako said brightly.

"Ah, that may be a complete quote but it kind of..." Makoto said weakly.

"Minako! That means that friends come and go and don't last forever!" Rei retorted.

"Really? Huh, I need to find a better one then, now don't I?"

"God, Minako," Rei rubbed her temples. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"So do I," Makoto agreed.

"HEY!" Minako protested.

Usagi was heading in when she saw Ami leave in a rush. She instantly changed her mind and left to tail her. She did eventually catch up though this was because Ami stopped completely.

"Hi Ami!"

Ami sighed. "Usagi, it's not nice to trail me."

"I wasn't.. Okay, maybe a little," Usagi mused. "But now that we're face to face, what's wrong?"

"I just feel out of whack with the others for some reason," Ami shrugged her shoulders. "And I'm tired from all work I've been doing for school and college. It's like I can't think anymore."

"Oh well, don't you think you can talk to the others? I'm sure they feel the same way! It's not that we're out of sync, it's just we're all changing and each one of us is at different stages."

"When do you think we'll catch up with each other?" Ami enquired.

"I don't know. But it probably won't be long!" She waved goodbye to Ami. "I'm off to see the others. Look forward to seeing you at school tomorrow." Usagi called out before leaving with a smile.

"She always brightens up the day," Ami smiled happily. "I should apologize to Minako though." With that, she turned back around to do so.

Meanwhile, Minako and the others were heading in the same direction that Ami had gone.

"I just want to make sure she's okay," Minako stated.

"I'm sure it's just stress," Rei began but still followed. After all, it wasn't like Ami to lose her temper.

"Hey, there's Usagi!" Makoto waved to the blonde. Her hand stopped midair as a shadow formed just behind the unexpected girl. "USAGI!"

Usagi, seeing the terror-filled looks of her friends, turned around and shrieked as the shadow loomed over her. "Epp..."

"Usagi, run!" Ami ran through the shadow and shoved her aside only to be sucked in by the large shadow.

"Ami!" Usagi cried out.

"Ami!" The others echoed their cries.

"You can't have her," Minako dove head first into the shadow, the others following save for Usagi who was held back by Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mamoru! The others!" Usagi began desperately.

"They'll be fine," He said comforting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'We're out of sync..' Ami thought sadly. Friendship meant the world to her. She wasn't alone then. 'But this friendship...'

"Is supposed to last for a eternity!" Minako formed as well as Rei and Makoto appeared behind her. "Ami, don't be down in the dumps! Just cause we don't see each other doesn't mean we're all going to lose this bond we have."

"Eventually, we will go our separate ways but we are forever linked," Rei said quietly.

"And it's not just cause of the whole 'senshi' factor," Makoto said dryly.

"I know. I shouldn't be so doubtful," Ami said with a smile.

"Hey, I was being doubtful the other day. Then I remembered how we all met because of one common person," Makoto said with a chuckle.

"Yea! We got Odango to watch out for, not just cause she's a princess but because she's our true friend." Rei

"Just like we're true friends," Minako reached out. "I know you're upset cause you said something cruel but it's okay! I forgive you!" Minako grinned broadly.

"I am sorry," Ami smiled. "I really can't believe I thought this friendship was dying! It's only getting stronger!"

The others joined in the held hands, forming a circle as the others felt it. "This is.." Rei breathed.

"We're are the protectors of Princess Serenity," Minako said very quietly, suddenly serious. "We let something like our doubts plague us, we won't be strong enough."

"But together, we are whole," Rei murmured. "We need each other and Usagi."

"We are a team, those who stand through thick and thin," Makoto said.

"We are the Sailor Senshi. We won't be defeated by our own selves," Ami said.

Their hands glowed and each of them cried out.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Their combined powers enveloped the darkness and shredded it into nothing. They reappeared to a tearful Usagi.

"GUYS! I was so worried!" She exclaimed.

"I know but we're okay now," Eternal Sailor Venus grinned broadly.

"In fact, we're better than ever!" Eternal Sailor Mercury added brightly.

"Hi ya!" Eternal Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter high-fived.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tenshi was admitted to the hospital, though she was slightly agitated by that.

"I haven't had symptoms!" She exclaimed to her mother.

"Now, now," Mizuko said soothingly.

"But Mom!"

Yosuke petted her head. "Don't worry. They'll dope you on meds."

"MOM!"

"Yosuke!"

"What? It's true, right dad?" He turned to Hino who tried to ignore his son. "Come on, you said that Mom was so out of it that.."

"YOSUKE!" Hino flushed at the dark glare of his wife. "Not now, OKAY?!"

"Sheesh," Yosuke shrugged his shoulders.

"So is it going to be natural or c-section?" Shinichiro asked brightly.

"AUGH!" Tenshi hid her face.

"Sawaru Shugotenshi?" A nurse entered with a bright smile. "I'm here to do a little check up."

"I've seen little checkups," Tenshi said darkly.

"Tenshi!" Mizuko smiled. "Do you mind if I stay?"

"No but the boys will have to go," The nurse said smiling. The twins left and the nurse stared pointedly at Hino.

"You said boys..." He said halfheartedly. "Fine, fine, I'm gone."

Outside, the group of 'boys' met up with Yuki.

"Can't see her yet. Nurse is checking her out," Yosuke said.

"Why?" Yuki looked worried in half a heartbeat.

"Relax, just a check up," Hino wrapped his arm around the other and led him off in the general direction of the cafeteria.

"Now, you're nearly to your due date and the doctor feels you should be staying in the hospital at this current time," the nurse dragged on and on as Tenshi's mother listened but Tenshi herself did not.

In fact, she fell asleep and seemed to wake up, again in the nothingness surrounded by stars. This time, she could actually feel the warmth of each individual stars, pulling her as she moved in slow motion.

It was in front of her, the planet Earth and she was again drawn to it when she spotted the moon, glistening like a white sun but this star was cold. She saw its light fade and then, bubbles erupted, becoming a sea of stars. And each bubble had a warmth that was familiar.

"They're like stars.." Tenshi murmured. She felt it then, a great power behind her and turned into a blinding light. It was more familiar than those that she just seen. It was as something had opened and the power was spreading outward.

"What...what are you doing?" She called thickly.

"The Judgment.. Katib has passed it..." A voice, her voice she realized, vibrated in her mind. "I made my decision but I failed to understand the hardships of eternal rebirth..."

"Eternal.. Are you saying that this is not the real me, that I'm you?" She asked.

"We are separate with our minds, our memories, our knowledge. We are the same, we have the same heart, the same spirit, the same destiny.."

"But what if I didn't want this destiny?" Tenshi asked, almost angrily.

"I chose this path in error, I should've perished with this time. But I was selfish and for that, I must live again and again as this Judgment.."

"NO! I don't want to do that!" Tenshi reached out into the blinding light. "It's not fair! What could have pressed you to do this?!"

"My love... My beautiful world that I watched from afar.. These shining souls, those who are deserving. I could not leave them into nothing."

"But what about yourself!?"

"Do you really feel like that? Do you believe you can only think of your own self?" The voice was angry. "Are you willing to sacrifice everything else just for your own self? We all work into one and there are times, there are those who must give up everything to make something greater than what they can see!"

"I just feel so empty.."

"I'm sorry," The voice softened. "I passed along my emotions too well. I only wanted to be..."

The light began to fade. "Wait!"

Tenshi turned and saw that the stream of stars that had come from the moon was gone and the moon, the stars, everything was cold. She looked to the Earth and saw nothing, no life, no existence.

"It was started all over. She gave up immortality but was forced into eternal reincarnation.."

She opened her hands and found the black gems mysteriously there. "These...I collected them but why?"

She watched them float upward and for a moment, each turned into replicated stars, each the same warmth, that same feeling.

"These.. were all me, my past lives.. How could the Grim Reaper recreate these?" She held them close to her. "They've gone dark because of her.."

There was stab of pain in her lower abdomen. "Oh..." She moaned.

Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at a white ceiling. She was confused for a moment before another pain wracked through her. "Ohh...god.."

She felt the whoosh of wetness and swore loudly. "No.. no. Not yet, I'm not ready.."

Her hand dragged over to the side and she found the alarm button. "Hurry it up..." She mumbled.

Yuki was sleeping soundly in his bedroom, shirtless as he lay sprawled, snoring loudly.

"YUKI!" His mother appeared with a agitated look. "Yuki, get your butt up! Tenshi's gone into labor!!"

Even in the deep sleep, that seemed to register and he tumbled out with a howl, a mixture of happiness and grogginess.

"I'm coming," he shouted as he ran out of his room, still shirtless and shoeless.

"YUKI! Get dressed!" His mother shouted as he was halfway down the stairs. He promptly turned around and without bothering to put them on, snatched the first shirt he saw and a pair of sneakers.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He called out, fleeing out of the door. "Hold on, Tenshi! I'm coming!!"

Oh, he made it in plenty in time. It was a rather quick birth and as morning rose, their daughter was born. The sunrays filtered in through the room Tenshi was resting in, as her baby rested in the crook of her left arm, her right hand tracing the small fingers of her beloved child.

"She's beautiful.." Yosuke leaned over. "Looks like you Tenshi!"

"I can't believe we're uncles!" Shinichiro added.

"I can't believe I'm a grandfather," Hino said in awed amazement. "Look at that! She's so precious!"

"So is the baby," Mizuko rested her head upon her husband's shoulder.

Yuki fiddled to the side of Tenshi. "Can I hold her?" He asked shyly.

"Of course," Tenshi smiled tiredly. Yuki gently lifted the small life in his hand and stared at the child with wide eyes.

"My little girl..." He pulled her close with a smile.

"You have more company," The nurse stated. "Some friends."

"Yuki, could you go introduce Himeko to the girls?" Tenshi asked, nearly asleep.

"Here we go Himeko," Yuki cooed as he found the rather large group, consisting of all nine girls and Mamoru as well. "Hey guys."

There was that collective sigh of joy as the girls ogled the new bundle of joy and Mamoru shook Yuki's hand. "Congratulations. She's beautiful."

"Thanks.."

"How is Tenshi?" Haruka asked.

"She's asleep. It was fast," He shifted the baby carefully and spotted Setsuna watching not him but the baby herself. "What's wrong?"

"Could I hold her?" Setsuna asked gently.

"Oh but...everyone else would want to then.."

The others instantly agreed but Setsuna gave them a even stare and they all reversed their opinions.

"Please?"

"All right but be gentle!"

"I know, I know," Setsuna smiled as she lifted the baby. She was studying the features especially hard. "She will be something new..." She mused.

"Ah, hello?"

"Here, make sure you never leave her side," And with that, Setsuna left the room, followed by a confused Michiru and Haruka. Hotaru patted the baby's hand before following the three older women. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Grim Prophecy Chapter 8

In the words of the Angel, you must defeat the one with the Eternal Light for her time has come! Heed my words, Azrael, for without this, the Grim Prophecy will begin and the Apocalypse will start.

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

Revealing of the Grim Reaper; Between Life and Death

Tenshi was sleeping yet again. It's been around five weeks and still, the baby Himeko, was just not into a stable schedule.

"Oh, Princess.." Yuki cooed as his little girl. She has the same hair as her mother but her father's eyes. "Come on, smile for Daddy!"

"She just has gas..." Tenshi called out.

"Nonsense! She knows who Daddy is!"

"And Daddy's going to know where Mommy's foot is going if he doesn't shut up!"

"Aww, are we grouchy?"

"I'll show you grouchy!" She threw her pillow at him. "I can't sleep!"

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up," he answered honestly and seriously.

"No, no. It's not you."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to figure out a few things, that's all."

"Poor thing," He sat down on the bed, the bed going slightly to the weighted side. "Want me to do anything?"

"No, not now but thank you," She answered, her voice distant.

She was remembering when she told Haruka that she didn't love herself. She thought she knew why now. With so many lifetimes, so much exhaustion, she had little joy in life.

But the moment she took a look at her daughter, that way of thinking had vanished. "My baby..." She told her one night, as the child looked up with bright eyes. "Mommy loves you, no matter what. If my destiny gets in the way of us, I'm sorry. Just remember," She whispered, her fingers trailing along the soft cheek of her daughter. "I will watch you forever and a day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Israfel was still acting agitated, even more so. He did little with the baby, preferring to stay by Tenshi's side. He never said much but the emotions were written into his eyes. Fear, anxiety, panic, anger, and confusion the most common.

"I don't know what to do," He told Luna and Artemis one day. "But something major will happen and I don't think I can stop it."

"It must be fate then," Artemis answered.

"But must it happen?" Israfel asked sharply.

"What will happen exactly, Israfel?" Luna asked gently.

"I don't know," He paced the ground, his eyes wide with fright. "But I'm afraid..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a short while when night became pitch black. Tenshi twisted and fumbled in her bed, her sleep keeping her in a tight grip.

And in the next room, Himeko began to cry. Israfel's head snapped up, sensing something out of the ordinary. He began scratching at the door and soon, Tenshi was there. But the door wouldn't budge and the baby's cries began to get louder.

"What...what...Open up! OPEN, DAMNIT!" Tenshi began to bang her fists against the door, panicking.

"Tenshi?" Her brothers tried to get the door open but it was still lodged shut.

And in that moment, Tenshi realized something. There was absolute silence.

"HIMEKO!!" Tenshi screamed. The ring, just recently placed on, began to glow. "Mommy's coming!" She transformed wordlessly. "Spiritual Cleansing!" The door splintered into a wreck, the window seen open as the wind picked up.

"Please, don't worry," She told the family as she took off out the window, gliding to the ground and running for all that she was worth.

And at her heels was Israfel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the park, where the water lay nary a ripple. The cloaked figure stood, holding the baby, now quiet.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "How dare you kidnap a child from her mother! In the name of the moon!"

"In the name of Mars!"

"In the name of Mercury!"

"In the name of Jupiter!"

"In the name of Venus!"

"In the name of Pluto!"

"In the name of Saturn!"

"In the name of Uranus!"

"In the name of Neptune!"

"The Eternal Sailor Senshi will vanquish you!" They all shouted.

"In the world of natural Chaos, beings as such don't survive much, not with me around at that point! I am the Celestial Soul, Sailor Azrael! Be warned, I don't judge kindly!"

"How kind of you to all show up!" The figure turned around, it's features still hidden. "It is time! To finally destroy the Eternal Light!"

"Give me my baby!" Sailor Azrael lunged at her. The figure merely flicked her wrist and created a blackened orb around her. The area began to fluctuate, warping.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon felt a presence behind her. "Tuxedo Kamen!"

"A time rip?" Neptune asked Pluto.

"No... A time warp..." Pluto answered.

The lake vanished as crumbled ruins formed. There was no wind, no life whatsoever.

"This place.."

"Is where the immortal soul of Azrael sacrificed herself..." The figure crackled. "To think, she wanted to save these wretched human lives.." The figure seemed to melt into the building.

Azrael instantly followed, Israfel at her heels and the others close behind. They reached a midpoint inside the building where a cemented table lay, caked in blood.

"This...This.." Israfel began to go to Azrael. "No, don't!"

But Azrael ran forward to it and saw her baby laying there. She reached out with shaking fingers and picked up the child.

"Do you remember.." The voice drawled thinly, echoing. "This place of nothingness.. of the Death..."

"Who are you?" Azrael whispered thickly. "What do you want!?" She cried.

It appeared then, in front of her. It's hand moved slowly and she realized it was human. "You..."

The cloak fell off soundless, revealing a Tenshi that was her but her eyes were completely black and her senshi uniform was all black.

"I am you...I am the one that seeks to pass Judgment," She smiled thinly. "I am Death reincarnate. Nice huh?"

"I..I..."

"So do you like this form? This body?" She waved her hands over herself listlessly. "Countless of lifetimes, of pain and suffering, all existing in me. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"No! You're not me!"

"I am all the darkness you have ever had in your heart. We are the same..." She held up a hand and the Katib appeared, floating. "It's time for judgment. Let's see, who should die? You? Or perhaps your daughter?"

"You MONSTER! Spiritual Cleansing!" The attack ripped outward.

"Darkened Cleansing!" The same attack came from the Dark Azrael, nullifying the attack. "Please."

Dark Azrael saw the senshi come near, preparing. "I don't think so, Princess...Dark Prophesy!"

The others shadows captured each one. Azrael, still holding her baby, inched farther back.

"I can end this.." Dark Azrael said with a tight smile. "I can make it that you won't have to fight anymore. So that this destiny is not yours anymore..."

"You.. you can't do that.."

"I can make anything happen.." her voice was soft, drawing Azrael in. "But you must sacrifice the child.."

Azrael looked down at her baby, her eyes wet. "I... I..."

"Give me the baby..." The voice dripped in softness and Azrael moved forward, her mind sweeping clean. "Yes...With this sacrifice...life will no longer be reborn...We will all cease to exist..."

Azrael's mind spun. Her fingers tried to tighten on her baby as her spirit struggled to break this spell. "N..no.." She mumbled through numb lips.

"Azrael!" Israfel actually bit her leg, the pain shooting up into her, effectively breaking the spell.

"How.. how could you want that?" Azrael looked up coldly. "To make it so that life will cease to exist. What would that bring you?"

"For this life to finally end! I will no longer be the one to pass judgment over these billions of people! If they all go away..."

"The only person going away is you!" She knelt down to place her baby at Israfel's feet.  
"Israfel, I'm glad we met. I'm sorry I didn't bother to learn more about you and I know that we'll meet again. But for now, please, watch over Himeko and Yuki for me?"

"No, please..." Israfel moved forward.

"Please.. It's time for you to worry about someone else.." She smiled as her hand rubbed the huge dog's ears. "Forgive me. I made you search for so long and you found this form..."

"I would still love you no matter what form," he said with tearing eyes. "You are my mistress, the one whom I guide for all eternity.."

"And yet I was still swallowed in loneliness. I never bothered to see yours. Please.. take care."

Azrael moved forward, her fingers beckoning. The Katib flew to her hands and the pages flew open.

"I won't let this continue anymore.." She said evenly. "I won't be consumed by you, by these worthless emotions ever again!"

"You get rid of me, you'll kill yourself," Dark Azrael drawled.

"I know... But I think I lived this life the best I can. Not to the fullest but it's all right...Everything will be all right..."

She held the book up high. The page it was opened to glowed brightly before turning black. "By the Judgment of the Katib, you are hereby sentenced to death!" She said ruthlessly.

The book erupted into light but Dark Azrael was not done yet.

"Life Purging!" Azrael felt the attack whiz by her and her attention faltered. "Dark Cleansing!" This attack went straight to the Katib, turning it into flames.

"NO!"

"Mua aha hah ha ha!" Dark Azrael. "Without Judgment, we will all die!" The disintegrating book collapsed into a smoking heap.

Azrael heard the howl of anguish and turned to see Israfel leaning over the baby. He had taken the attack head on. "Israfel!!"

"I... I keep to my promises.." he smiled before he began to become transparent.

"NO!" She reached out, her fingers holding onto the long snout of her beloved friend. "I didn't want this! I wanted you to live!!"

"I'll come back.. I promise.. I will guard Himeko..." He disappeared into nothing as Azrael's body shook. She looked down to see her baby, crying openly.

"Give me the child..." Dark Azrael hissed.

Azrael didn't know what to do. She saw a glint to the side, calling to her. She raised her hand and a bloodied sword zipped itself to her.

"I'm sorry..." Her head fell down to her chest. She let out a strangled sob. "Please, Himeko. Don't forget me..."

"I told you," Azrael turned around to the dark self. "I will never do that!"

"I'll just rid of you and your friends first then..." A secondary sword, based upon the one in Azrael's hand, formed in her own grip.

Azrael looked behind her. The others were completely swallowed in the shadows, trapped. "No...I made a vow to protect not just them but everyone else! No matter what, this is my destiny..."

She turned and wings formatted. Dark Azrael grew black bat wings, her eyes glinting. "So be it. Let's see who's stronger? Those weak emotions of yours or the power of hatred?"

"I won't let you win," The two lunged at each other.

"Spiritual Cleansing!"

"Dark Cleansing!"

The two attacks crashed together, turning the empty, huge room into shades of gray.

The two swords pressed against each other as each owner shoved close the other.

"To think, this self would actually exist," Dark Azrael's hot breath vibrated onto Azrael's face. "I did everything possible to get rid of you! Why do you still exist!"

"Because I can never lose my hope," Azrael shoved her far off from her self. "No matter what, if a speck of hope exists, if a piece of a dream thrives, these emotions, this self will exist!"

The Judgment Stave formed in her raised hands. "I'll rid of you the only way I know how!"

"Healing Light!" She poured all of her energy into this attack, strengthening it to impossible lengths.

Dark Azreal's eyes widened. "NO! I will not be destroyed!" She cried out as the attack hit.

"No, you won't be completely gone..." Azrael answered as a single black gem rolled to her feet. She picked it up as there was a series of gasps.

"I couldn't breath!" Sailor Moon blinked. "Is she.. gone?"

"For the most part..." Azrael moved forward.

"Azrael..." The girls moved forward.

"Grim Prophesy!" Azrael called out, the attack causing the shadows to merely hold each person in place.

"I wanted to thank you..." She moved to Sailor Moon, a few feet away. "Please, will you take Himeko home?"

"What...What are you doing?" Uranus asked wildly.

"Without the book..." Azrael pulled back. "Who will be able to be reborn? Who will live and who will die? These souls would never be saved without the Katib." She went back to the cement table. "So I will create a new one...'

"How!?" Sailor Mars struggled.

"By sacrificing my life..." Azrael turned around. "Please.. don't forget me.."

And with that, the sword was plunged into her as her grip in on the handle only tightened. She felt excruciating pain tear through her as the sword clattered to the ground. The fresh blood spilled from it, as her hands cupped the wide wound.  
"Please.. Use all of my powers.." She spoke out into nothingness. In her mind, she saw the Earth, those sea of stars and farther back, that haven where stars were born. She reached out into the nothingness with a wide smile. "I'm willing...to accept this fate..."

"AZRAEL!" Sailor Moon and the others screamed out as she collapsed. The ruined book began to glow and become whole once more. It floated up into the air and the pages opened on its own accord.

"What...What's it doing?" Jupiter asked thickly.

"It's..." Minako began.

The book changed into a figure of light. It was neither male or female, its features wiped into the light it billowed forth. It moved toward the fallen soldier and a whisper started.

It took a moment for the others to hear what was being said. "This soul of the Holy...this being of life...By the Judgment of the Katib, you are hereby absolved of your sins.. May this life bring you happiness.." It raised its hands, the Judgment Stave appearing. "Death Purging!"

And then, its light exploded, covering everything in the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She floated again, this time in light rather then darkness. She became aware of something outside of her.

Her eyes opened slowly to see herself, as Sailor Azrael.

"Tenshi..." The voice was soft, her own. "I hope you can forgive me for my selfish decision..."

Tenshi smiled at Sailor Azrael. Sailor Azrael smiled back. "You have a choice now.."

"Yes?"

"You can go back as yourself or you can go back as me..."

Tenshi blinked. "You mean, I wouldn't be a senshi anymore?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"But then, who would take my place?"

Sailor Azrael said quietly. "Another soul, I suppose."

"No..." Tenshi shook her head. "I may have been selfish then but to do that is unforgivable!"

"Then you will..."

"I will remain Sailor Azrael," Tenshi smiled. "It's not so lonely this time.." Her eyes glistened. "But Israfel..."

"You have the power to save him and everyone else deserving..." Sailor Azrael turned to light. "You merely need to find the strength within..."

The figure faded as Tenshi continued to float there. "Israfel..." And she pressed her hands together into a prayer.

"My friend, my beloved friend... please hear me... No matter what you'd look like, what you'd be.. Come back to me.." She held up her hand. "Death Purging!"

And with that, the light turned into blinding and then, there was nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few weeks later, as Tenshi raced out of the house, now recuperated. Yuki instantly joined her side, laughing. The other girls stood in the front, waving happily.

"Hi guys!" Tenshi smiled widely. "How's it going?"

"Great!" Usagi smiled just as brightly.

The group was taking a turn when something caught Tenshi's attention. She saw an old woman pushing a cart down the street that seemed to be giving off little barks.

"Excuse me, ma'am? What do you have in there?" Tenshi peeked in and saw five puppies. One of them was a Great Dane.

"Well, I'm off to the shelter..." The woman began.

"How much for that one?" Tenshi asked instantly, pointing to the snow white Great Dane puppy.

"Oh, well... He's a bit strange..." The woman tried to speak but Tenshi ignored her as she picked up the puppy.

Black eyes looked at her knowingly as the symbol, of a lightning bolt in between two golden dots, shined in the sunlight.

"Well, if you want him, he's free.." The woman was heard saying.

"Thank you so much! Come on Izzy! We have a lot to catch up on!" Tenshi gently placed the puppy down and as she walked down, the puppy followed, a happy look on his face.

And for a moment, just a single moment, it was if these two souls, bound by fate and destiny, were once again one. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Grim Prophecy Epilogue

Disclaimers:  
This story, while having ideals, meanings, and religious settings, does not intend on insulting others or proving a point. This story has no relation to anything fiction and is based on the original story Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

That Eternal Light that is Our Souls

Tenshi stretched as she looked outwards at the bright sunlight. Amidst her garden of flowers, she felt at peace, as she had for a long, long time.

In the distance loomed the crystallized statue of the embodiment that was Crystal Tokyo. She could feel each one of the senshi, each one of her friends, course through her momentarily as she paused.

She turned away then, to look back along the further reaches, the city bustling with life and energy.

"It's so quiet," Yuki sat down quietly, holding a young two year old boy in his arms. Time had been good to both of them, and each were well off in their path of life.

"You know.. Sometimes I wonder, what would it have been if I hadn't had you?" She turned toward him, smiling. "To know that our daughter wouldn't be born, that we couldn't find love with each other, do you wonder what it'd be like?"

"Frankly, no. There has always been you and there will always be you," Yuki leaned next to her to plant a soft kiss to her cheek. "No one else for me."

She laughed softly. "How is Chino doing?"

"Little rascal finally fell asleep," he drawled, shifting the small form to the other side of his arm. "I think running from Daddy wore him out."

"And did Daddy get worn out?" She smirked at him.

"Daddy always has energy for Mommy," He waggled his eyebrows as she snickered.

"MOMMAA!" Chibitenshi sniffled. "I fell down the stairs!!" The little girl, around six, wailed as loud as possible. She'd only fell down a set of two steps but still, she had to milk it. Especially if Mommy and Daddy were being 'friendly'.

"Sigh..." Tenshi stood up and shook her head. "We had to have more kids..."

"Not my fault..." Yuki winced as she stepped on his foot. "Ow, ow, ow.."

"Not my fault, huh? Who's the one that was pushy?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Chibitenshi!" The little girl, the mini Yuki if you will, was currently chasing a familiar family dog.

"Can't catch me," Izzy shouted, dodging under Tenshi's feet, causing her to fall behind her.

"Augh!" Tenshi nearly screamed as her youngest daughter gleefully jumped her.

"Gee, got your hands full, Mom?" The tall brunette with aquamarine eyes, smiled openly. The oldest at fifteen, she was well on her way as a person. Tenshi wondered if she would ever awaken. After all, she was said to be the Guardian of Mortality.

"Or something like that," Tenshi rolled her eyes. She merely wanted Himeko to live life her own way without this task.

And herself?

"So, Mom, I was talking with Usagi the other day," Himeko began.

"Uh huh?"

"And she said that her mom had personally met Sailor Azrael and since you knew the Queen since her teenaged years, did you ever meet her?"

"Oh, of course, many, many times."

"Ah huh...So, where is she?"

Tenshi smiled widely. "She could be near, she could be far. She might not even be around."

"Mom..." Himeko said warningly.

"Who do you think she is?"

"What do I think? Mom, I think you know what I think!"

"Well, good for you!" Tenshi beamed. "Right now, I have to tend to Chibitenshi."

"But mom!!"

"Himeko!" A very pinked hair girl came flying up, her rabbit 'ears' bobbing at each step. "Come on! You promised to take me shopping!"

"Oh, all right..." Himeko sighed. "This isn't over Mom! Sooner or later, you'll tell me!" And with that, she turned off and ran to Usagi's side, both of them talking animatedly.

And Tenshi watched her leave. "A life again and again...But this time around, we are almost eternal..."

She saw them, just their faces, of her friends, those who were willing to be by her despite her own selfishness. She saw Yuki standing closer still, and the sunlight behind them all, shining.

"A new day dawns and I begin reborn once more," Tenshi smiled wistfully. "This time, I won't let loneliness plague me. I chose this path not just for me but for all the people in this world that need that second chance."

She felt tugging at her hand as Chibitenshi beamed up at her. She held to her daughter's hand, smiling with her.

"Someday, my precious daughter," She said to Chibitenshi who merely smiled at her. "I'll tell you the great story of Azrael, of the power of the heart and soul that exists in each of us. Within us lay the path of life and death and only if we are strong, if we are true and loving, can we reach out for that second chance."

"And someday, when all else has faded into the next, the Eternal Light will rise with each passing season, to bring life again and again so that our souls are forever eternal..."

"For that is what the Eternal Light is, Chibitenshi," She told her little girl, seeing Yuki cooing at their son. "When we leave, we will always return. Not in the same form or the same lifetime but we will come back. Souls are things that will exist forever, until the time comes that we may finally all meet as one in that Celestial Star..."

And far away, that Eternal Light, that sole person who had the power to renew life just by existing, continued to live unaware of the past and time of which a decision was made between life and death, between a mother and a daughter.

Who are we to say that life ends in this one that we live? If we think like that, then what do we have to hope for? Our souls, our hearts, make us who we are. There is darkness and light, loneliness and kinships, yin and yang. We follow a path in each lifetime that is different, based upon our decisions, our own inkling of existence. And while faces fade into the crowd, people are forgotten and history falls further back, may we return to each life with that single strand of hope renewed so that we may live once more... 


End file.
